ANGEL
by Devilslawyer123
Summary: Edward Cullen is in love with the amazing Bella Swan... to bad his best friend Jasper Hale got to her first.when Bella goes in panick about a dance show with her friend Jess, she asks Edward to teach her how to dance. Sparks fly. what will happen? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and the surnames!!**

**A/N: I changed some of the surnames so they could all fot the story. I didn't think Edward would need and older brother if his apst was the secret past I'm trying to invent. Don't forget to review! I really care about what people have to say about my work! )**

**Enjoy…**

**CHAPTER 1**

He rolled onto his back and stared out into the darkening sky, feeling the cool air tug his bronze hair and running its misty fingers down his body. The sky was dotted with a thousand stars, each one telling its own story, each one part of a large constellation.

He wondered vaguely if the small apartment in which he was living in was now safe territory, for when he left there had been an ongoing row between his best friend and his girlfriend. Of course, if things were OK now, then maybe he still didn't want to step in that territory. Who knew what was going on?

Either way, he had to make his way inside, for the sky was clouding over, taking away those little lights and keeping them somewhere far away and unreachable.

Sighing, he sat up and donned his leather jacket, the one with the small rip in the collar which was a consequence of a fight involving a sharp blade pointed at his throat. Dark territory was the one he had stepped out of, and light territory was the one he had stepped into now.

He walked slowly down the inclining slope taking him to one of the apartments where most students decided to stay instead of dorms which cost more and gave you little privacy. The small apartment which he had been assigned to had three rooms, each one with its own bathroom; a kitchen the size of an average living room; the living room maybe a little larger than the kitchen, and a garden with a path that led up a hill to Jaspers and Edwards favourite place. It was there that they both would calm down after a heated argument, or just lie there watching the stars and telling each other stories of their childhood.

Edward had always made sure that nobody knew much of his childhood, for it was unusual.

He opened the door and let himself quietly in. The argument had indeed quietened down, and as he climbed the stairs to his room, he passed Jaspers room and he heard a soft growl followed by a giggle. Edward shook his head and slammed his door shut, loud enough to indicate that he was back.

A few minutes later, after he had showered and changed, he was fast asleep, a cushion slammed over his head, his dreams filled only by those large chocolate brown eyes that had haunted him since the day they met.

"Edward! Jesus, can you wake up? We're gonna be late!" Jasper yelled from the other side of the door. Edward groaned and rolled over, falling onto the floor, his forehead making contact with the bedside cabinet.

"Ow, _shit_." He muttered, disentangling himself from the duvet. He rolled over and checked his watch that was lying discarded on the soft floor.

7. 30 Am. he had half an hour to prepare his books, have a quick shower, change and get down to campus.

"Edward!" Jasper yelled again.

"I'm _coming _already!" he roared back. This answer was acknowledged by feet thumping angrily down the stairs. Groaning, he stood up, hand pressed to his forehead where he had banged on the piece of furniture. He went into the bathroom and inspected the damage.

There was a red scratch on his forehead, the skin around it was turning into an ugly purple. It had a funny effect with the dark colour of his hair and the colour of his eyes which were a vivid green. Shaking his head, he stepped into the shower and relaxed as the hot water pounded over his body, loosening all of those tied up muscles in his back.

When he stepped out of the shower and glanced at his watch, he saw he had twenty minutes left. And he rushed to meet his friend after changing into decent enough clothes, collecting his books, and stuffing them in his bag.

"God, you are so damn _lazy_," Jasper muttered, opening the door and stepping out into the cold September air.

"Yeah, well I didn't get much sleep last night." He answered, counting how much change he had and wondering if he could afford a coffee for lunch.

"Is that so?" Jasper asked, eyebrow arching.

"Yeah. Mind if I ask for you two to keep it down next time? Only, I don't want to end up having to sleep in the garden if you two keep it up." He explained, regarding the flow of students as they entered the courtyard. He knew Jasper was looking at him, searching his face for anything that might say something different to what the words stated.

"You know I'm sorry, man. It's not like we were… _planning_ to. It just kinda happened." Jasper futilely said, scanning the crowd anxiously, for that glimpse of raven hair and easy blush.

"Dude, you don't usually plan for things like these, OK? I'm not asking for an entrée of your damn sex-life. I'm just asking you guys to keep it down." Edward said, his phone screen flashing angrily up at him as he fished it out of his baggy paint splattered, ripped jeans.

"Fine, we will. And hey, I need to ask Alice to take _you _on a shopping spree. You really need a change of clothes." Jasper changed the subject quickly, as if what they had been talking about had no matter whatsoever.

"What's wrong with these? I _like _them. That's all that matters." He snapped, green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Jeez, got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Jasper croaked. Never in all this time had he seen his best friend so annoyed. Even though the sun was shining and the day was going to be short, Edward didn't seem appeased by the calm atmosphere. Jasper was well known for the effects he had on people. As in, there could be a fight anywhere, and with a few words, Jasper would have calmed everyone down.

Too bad it didn't seem to work on Edward.

"Yeah, you can say that. Slammed my head into the bedside cabinet as soon as I woke up. And you know I don't like people commenting on the way I dress." Edward tucked his phone away after having read a near angry message from his girlfriend, Tanya.

"It's not the _way _you dress, more like _what _you wear. I love your hoody but y'know… the skull with burning stakes through his eyes? Isn't that going to make you look like some scary big guy? I thought you said you wanted to avoid any scraps this year."

"Chill, I'm not going to get into any fights, OK? I just like the way I dress." Edward sighed gustily, pulling some of his hair of his eyes, trying to conceal some of the ugly bruise forming.

"Are you trying to pull that tortured artist thing?" jasper laughed, glancing at the bruise on his friend's forehead again.

"Nah." Edward answered. Before he could make his getaway, Jasper grabbed his arm and said,

"Right, I'm taking you to see Alice, like, _now_. I don't like that bruise one bit."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, _that _bad."

Alice waved at them from across the lunchroom, her light eyes flashing excitedly. She had a cheerful smile on her face, and as she saw Edward she visibly brightened.

They made their way cautiously to where she sat a gaggle of friends around her. It was the usual group but there was someone there who made Edward's heart to mega flipflops. There was Rosalie Hale, the backstabbing, sweet talking, sugar coated girl who had everybody's and no one's interests at heart, Emmett Smith, who seemed like a scary person but had a heart of gold, then there was Alice herself, pixie like, funny, zany, makeover crazed babe, and then finally there was Isabella Swan….

Jasper smiled and walked over to Bella, pressing his lips to the back of her neck, causing her to blush and twist round so their lips could meet.

Edward turned away from the sight and sat down next to Alice who regarded him softly.

"Are you OK?" she asked. At first he thought about what he witnessed every night back at the apartment and what he wanted to say was: _no, I am NOT ok. Everything is bad and all I needed was Jasper to bring back every night his girlfriend who, hello? I think I am most probably in love with!_

But then he saw her gaze flicker to the bruise on his head and he smiled, telling her about the incident as soon as he left the safety of his bed.

For the next twenty minutes, he was the centre of attention…

Great.

Too bad the only person he wanted attention from didn't even know he existed.

**Review people!! Tell me if you liked it or not and make sure to tell me what parts I might want to work harder on….**

**Devilslawyer123**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**EPOV**

Seriously, it's enough that I have to witness Jasper and Isabella Swan make out in our apartment _every fricking night_, but I have to witness it in school as well.

Alice had been all concerned and mock disgusted at my lovely looking bruise that I had gained that morning, and she had been all bubbly and fun about it. The guys turned me into the centre of attention for the next twenty or so minutes, too bad the only person I want attention from won't give me the time of day.

Talk about cruel.

Emmett walked with me to our first lesson, and he kept up a flow of chatter. All I had to do was _ahhh _and _umm _in the appropriate spaces to keep him happy. I wasn't the talkative type, and why I was popular I really don't know.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Emmett asked as we sat down in our usual seats. Art lessons were my favourite as were English lessons. In those two periods I could just sit there and write or draw so to forget whatever I had on my mind. Those two periods could turn my feelings into something more… calm, I guess.

"Nothing. Why?" I answered. Well, if you could call that an answer.

"Er, you seem like you're sleepwalking. Or maybe it's just that bruise that is strangely affecting your brain." Emmett chuckled, his art pad open to a clean new page.

"Oh, that might be the magic mushrooms." I joked, sketching a man with a piano in a dark room on a piece of black paper in my art book. The man was sitting at his piano, fingers poised as if he was thinking of just the right note to finish a grand masterpiece. The room was absolutely black, except for a small sliver of light coming through the door which was slightly ajar. For this piece, all I had to do was use a white chalk and sketch the outline in what might seem was the side of the man facing the door. The side of the man bathed in that sliver of light.

"Magic mushrooms, eh? Tell me where to get them, mate." Emmett chuckled, his brow furrowing as he concentrated on his piece.

"Ah, they are only reserved to needy clients." I answered, smudging part of the outline of the mans head with my fingertip, trying to give the impression of sleeked back, gelled hair.

"Haha. Seriously, though. Rosalie's been driving me _nuts _the past couple of days." He muttered, fingers drumming anxiously on the tabletop.

"Oh, really?" I murmured, only mildly interested.

"Yeah. Thinks I've got some big plan in the future, involving her and a house and maybe a coupla kids." I dropped my pencil at that, mouth falling open.

"Whoa. What gave her _that _impression?" Rosalie _was _the kind of girl who asked for commitment, but from _Emmett_? I had nothing against him, but he just didn't seem the type for commitment. Especially of it involves kids and a house.

And maybe a wedding, too.

"I have no idea. I think we were on the beach a week or so ago, and we were just lying about getting a good tan when she says 'any plans in the near future involving me?', so I said 'maybe' and that caused her to think that we were getting _married _or something!" he exclaimed.

"Emmett, remind me never to say 'maybe' to something regarding commitment. What's all this about, houses and children, though?" I asked, putting down my chalk and picking up a pencil so I could shade the outside of the door in grey.

"We were at the mall a few days later and we passed a jewellers place. They had this diamond ring on display, silver, an' all, and Rose goes 'promise to buy me that'."

"What did you say?"

"Er… well, I… y'know…" he stammered, blushing a little.

"Dude, you didn't say YES did you?" I asked, appalled.

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh my God, you are _so _fucked up." I laughed. Emmett glared at me before finally cracking up, too.

After a while, we worked in silence. I filled sheets and sheets of drawings, mainly of music rooms or lonely people standing outside in the rain.

My art teacher, Mr. Jackson, pulled out one of the drawings I did in class and inspected it silently. I never cared about what people thought of my drawings, but this year I was going to work really hard t get into Mr. Jackson's good books. He was a well sought after artist; know all over Europe for his paintings and his teachings, and I was really lucky to have gotten into his class.

The drawing he had picked out was the one where there was a storm over a great city. People were running all over the place, trying to get away from the rain but there was one man standing alone under a lamp post, staring blankly out into the sky. He looked pretty normal, wearing a suit and a hat with a briefcase in one hand, but something from his expression made you think that he might not be so normal after all.

I held my breath as Emmett and I waited for Mr. Jackson's s comment.

"So, you are Edward Cullen, eh?" the man grumbled, his cold eyes flickering to me for a minute before returning their attention onto the sketch.

"Yes, sir." I answered, fidgeting slightly on my feet. Emmett sighed and waited for me outside the classroom.

"I have heard a lot about you, son." He grumbled some more. I didn't say anything and he handed the drawing back, his thin lips pulling into something that might have resembled a smiled.

"I'm glad I have you as a student, Edward Cullen."

"And I am glad I have you as the teacher, sir." I replied before making my quick escape. Emmett laughed as I blew out my cheeks and rolled my eyes. I stuffed the drawing into my portfolio. I went toward my the lunchroom where Jasper would await for me, undoubted with Bella. I wonder how I keep passing every day without jumping her or something like that. Even though she was my best friend's girlfriend, and I had a girlfriend of my own, she still captured me in a way I could only call entrancing.

I am so sad.

Jasper rolled his eyes at me as I dumped my portfolio in front of him.

"No." he said before I could even open my mouth.

"_Look_, buster, I can't carry it around with me when I'm-" I growled. Or started to.

"Edward, how 'bout you tell Tanya you can't go today? It's the first day back and you don't have to start taking lessons so you can dance like in _Step Up_!" Jasper muttered, drinking slowly from his bottle of water. I eyed him for a second before finally understanding that he wasn't going to look after my stuff for half an hour.

"Jaz, you know I'd look after your stuff any time. Please? And I do _not _dance so I could be like one of the guys from _Step Up_! I do it coz I like it. Anything wrong with that?" I sat down opposite him and opened my portfolio, writing the date at the bottom of all the new sketches. Emmett took one out and stared at it for a minute before asking,

"Mind if I make a copy? I really like this one."

"Sure, no prob." I answered.

"Hah! Edward Cullen likes having people ask for his work. Would you look at that?" Jasper sneered.

"Just because you can't draw to save your life, Hale, doesn't mean you should sneer at other peoples work. I think Edward has got great talent." Emmett grumbled, blundering out of the lunchroom.

"That son of a-" Jasper started, his words, though, were cut off by my impatient,

"So? Please?"

"If you like so much to _street dance _then why don't you go onto the street and dance? It ain't that hard! Or do you go to the lessons for something _else_? Seriously, Whaddya see in Tanya anyway? She's all make up and sexy body…" he trailed off as I gave him a look. His mouth formed into an _oh _of understanding and he smirked. Bella regarded us both, her eyes snapping from me to Jasper, not missing a beat. Her fingers drummed tunelessly on the tabletop and the corner of her mouth was tilted upwards in a half smile. She caught my eyes and I stared back, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge her.

She dropped her gaze first, blushing angrily.

"It doesn't matter. I'll just run back to the apartment and then come back." I muttered, standing up.

"Oh, _fine_! I'll look after your stupid work, but it's the last time, OK?" _bingo! _I knew it would've worked. Laughing I grabbed my gym bag and left the room, tuning out Jasper's angry grumbling.

The dance room was a little smaller than my art room, one wall completely covered by a large mirror. In one corner there was a modern stereo with speakers in all four corners of the room. The side of the wall where the entrance door was, was just glass, but tinted, so we could see out but no one could see in and distract us.

Tanya sat cross legged near the stereo, leafing through a magazine and chatting animatedly on her phone. When I walked in and dropped my bag she glanced at me and gave me a flashing smile. A smile I was sure her father had paid quite a few pennies, and you know what? All that money was totally worth it.

"Boyfriend!" she squealed, shutting her phone and jumping up to kiss me on the lips. I held her by the waist and kissed her back.

"How's my favourite girl?" I asked, smiling crookedly.

"Good. I better be your _only _girl!" she laughed, pulling at my shirt so I was closer to her then before.

I didn't mention the dancing, did I? I'd started to dance when I was about ten and had a mega _Billy Elliot _type row with my father. He thought it was girlish and stupid for me to dance, but I didn't really care so I continued. I didn't do ballet or anything! God, no. I did more street dance and rap. When he saw me perform, he finally gave in and started paying for my lessons.

That is, until I met Tanya and made sure no money was to be paid for my lessons. When I danced, I forgot what I had on my mind, pretty much like with Art and English, though in those lessons I couldn't _move_.

"So, what are you teaching me today?" I asked, switching my phone off.

"I don't know, how 'bout we start off my warming up and see what the music will lead us to?" she leered. It was usual for me to get leered at, and I actually didn't mind.

"OK." I answered, and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her down onto a wooden rest bench beside me. I kissed quickly up and down her neck and she wound her hands around my hair, pulling me closer to her.

After a few minutes or so, I ended up on top of her, one hand tucked into the waistband of her trouser, while the other roved under her shirt. She gave a little moan and pulled away, looking up at me from beneath her lashes.

"It's been _ages_…" I murmured, resting me head on her chest. I listened to her heart beat dramatically and slowly quieten down.

"I _know_, but not _here_! Imagine the embarrassment if someone _walks in_, and _sees us_!" she hissed, pushing me away. I grimaced and sat up, buttoning up my shirt and pulling my hoody back on. Tanya was one of those girls who cared a lot about their reputation. As in, they had to make sure not to do anything stupid to maybe affect it.

Like someone seeing us canoodling in the dance room.

"When then? You're always so damn busy with your friends; you hardly have any time for me." I muttered, tying my shoe laces again.

"How 'bout tonight? I can come over and we can have dinner or something… what happened to your head?" she exclaimed, pointing at my forhead. She was still lying down on the bench, her sexy body stretched out. She ran a finger down her thigh and smiled coyly at me.

"I hit my head on my bedside cabinet. OK about tonight. I'll call you. I have to go now, though, or Jasper will lock me out again." I muttered, picking my stuff up. It was a while since she actually _taught _me something in these damned lessons… maybe it was a little my fault, too.

She grumbled and sat up, turning her phone back no before disappearing through one of the doors that led to the cloakroom.

Sighing, I left, slamming the door closed behind me.

**Don't forget to review please! I promise it'll get better…**

**) thx for reading.**

**Devilslawyer123**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

When I got into the apartment, everything was silent and I thought bi had the place to myself.

Wrong.

I went into the kitchen where I found Jasper and Bella in a very compromising position.

They weren't doing _anything_. Bella stood near the sink, her back toward Jasper whilst he stood by the fridge, a bottle of beer in one hand. As soon as I entered and saw the look Jasper gave me, I started backing out, hands in the air as if I was surrendering.

"Er, what happened?" I asked, dropping my bag on the table. Jasper muttered something incorrigible and left the room. A few minutes later I heard loud music pounding from his room.

I raised my eyebrows at Bella and asked again what happened.

"Nothing. There are some fajitas in the fridge if you're hungry. I have to go." Her voice cracked on 'go' and I knew something was very wrong. I opened the fridge and took to beers out, handing one to her. She was still facing the sink, so I had to twist my arm round her body to reach her. She sighed and took the bottle off me, snapping the top off with her teeth.

That put me off a little.

"You can talk to me if you want to, you know. I'm a good listener." I urged a little. I leaned against the table and drank from my own bottle, closing my eyes against the stinging cold. When I opened them again, Bella was looking at me, a small smile teasing her lips.

"How's your forehead?" so she _had _been listening. I touched the bruise and flinched. She laughed and came closer, pushing the hair off my face. She inspected the damage and then told me to sit down. I did as I was told and watched her as she grabbed a tea towel, soaked it in water, and wrapped three ice cubes in it. She applied the package to my head and I growled, pulling away,

"It _hurts_." I moaned when she grabbed my neck and pulled me forward, so my head was resting on the package again. I knew that in this moment I could do whatever I wanted with her, and I think she knew it too. I mumbled something rude and grimaced as the cold started burning my flesh.

"Don't be a baby, Edward. I'm surprised that _Jasper _didn't tell you to go check it out. You should've gone to the nurse straight away." The way she said Jasper's name sounded like he was a particularly filthy argument.

Had they broken up? Had something happened to break them up?

"I am so _not _being a baby. And I couldn't go to the nurse. She wouldn't have done anything coz I did it at home." I muttered. Her hand was still resting on my neck and the jumper she was wearing fit her in all the right – or wrong, depends the way you look at it – places. It was very distracting.

"This is school property. They should no the injuries their own students might get by badly placed furniture." She reasoned, arching an eyebrow down at me. I scowled and the movement hurt again, but my skin was slowly numbing down in a way I couldn't feel anything.

"Not of those people are incapable." I muttered under my breath. Bella heard and laughed. God, I loved her laugh. Was it so stupid of me to fall for my best friend's girlfriend?

"OK, Mr. Incapable, I think you're capable enough to hold this package to your head while I look for a first aid box." I held the dripping wet towel to my head and watched her as she opened the big cupboard near the door with all the first aid necessities. She took out the large metal box and opened it by pressing the metal catch on the side. She took out gauze, plasters, syringes, blue plastic strips, and other things I couldn't name. She came back to me with a white piece of gauze plaster thingy and a bottle with purplish liquid inside. She took the package away from me. It had dripped all over my head and she wiped the dripping water with her sleeve. This was the first time I had been so close to her, and everything that I felt for her which I had pushed down, broke the surface full force and it was all I could do not to wrap my arms around her waist and drag her onto my lap.

She took the small bottle from the side and dripped some of the liquid on it. I watched the middle of the gauze turn a purplish colour.

Bella folded the gauze and applied it to my forehead.

"Ah, _shit_! Get it OFF me!" I yelled, shifting in my seat and pulling my head away. Tears pricked my eyes as the liquid felt like it was burning my flesh.

"Ssh Edward, it's OK, it's nearly done." Bella hushed me. Somebody walked into the kitchen, and growled menacingly. I tried to twist round in my seat to see who it was but Bella pulled me back so I was facing her again.

"Stop bloody _moving_. It'll only make it worse." Bella snapped. I closed my eyes and bit my cheek, suppressing another yell.

"What the _fuck _is going on in here?" Jasper's unmistakeable voice snapped. I moaned and shuddered as I felt something warm drip down my face.

"Nothing Jaz, I'm just fixing your mate up. I see you didn't give a damn so I did it for you." Bella answered, her voice was flat obviously signalling trouble.

I hadn't even noticed the music had stopped.

"Bells, Edward can take care of himself. And I was gonna check that bruise later anyway." Jasper objected. Something slammed and I felt Bella flinch back.

"You see this?" Bella asked nastily. Jasper _ummed_ and Bella continued angrily, "If blood comes out of a bruise on his _head _when I apply disinfectant, it means he had a bloody _infection_. I can't _believe _you treat him this way." She finished pressing the nasty stuff to my head and I opened my eyes. She had another tea towel in her hand and her she was glaring daggers at Jasper whose mouth was open in shock.

"_Treat _him? Treat him WHAT way, exactly?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'll clean this up and then I'm leaving." She started wiping away the blood on my face and something in her eyes told me she didn't like the blood.

"Don't worry about it. I'll do it, OK?" anything to spare Bella pain. She smiled gratefully but kept on dabbing and wiping until my face was clean again.

"Don't put anything on it, OK? Let it heal on its own, though I recommend some paracetamol for the pain. You better go to sleep early tonight and don't eat anything or drink any alcohol. It might have some nasty side effects. If you wake up in the morning feeling foggy and slow, ask Jasper to take you straight to the hospital. Maybe I haven't got rid of the infection." She sighed and packed the stuff away.

I stood up and locked gazes with Jasper. His was one of anger and hurt, as if he had caught us in the act or something. I thanked Bella and left for the living room where I dialled Tanya's mobile number.

It took me straight to voicemail.

"Hey Tanya it's Edward, I don't think it's a good idea for you to come over tonight. I don't feel too well and I think I'll just go to sleep. I'm sorry and I'll see you tomorrow." I turned my phone off and sat on the sofa, staring at the wall where Jasper had hung one of my first paintings. It was my favourite one, the one where I had drawn Jasper and I like spirits, the background was a series of howling wolves to the full moon and Indian glyphs. The drawing was all red blood pain, browns and blacks. I had burned the edge of the paper to make it look ancient and old…

The front door slammed shut and I heard Jasper growl angrily.

Sighing, I went into the kitchen and put an arm round my friend's rigid shoulders.

"What's up, eh?" I muttered. He shrugged and looked down, his eyes unfocused and sad.

"I hate it when we fight, and that's all we seem to do lately, you know? It's like…" he trailed off and I held him tighter.

"You'll see, everything'll be fine, OK? It's just a thing couples go through."

"Did you and Tanya go through it?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Can you call what me and Tanya are, a couple?" _bingo_, he laughed and hugged me back, "You'll see, everything'll be back to normal in no time." he shrugged and the door slammed again. Bella stalked into the kitchen, wet and sad.

"My fucking car won't start." She looked at Jasper pleadingly. I left tactfully just in time to see Jasper gather Bella into his arms and kiss the top of her head.

If the creaking of the bed in the next room that night was anything to go by, it was obvious they _had _made up.

I stumbled out of bed at four in the morning with a pounding headache and a tangled bedspread. The house was dark and silent as I tip toed down the stairs and into the kitchen. My bag was still lying untouched on the floor and I pulled my sketchpad out with a few pencils.

I sat at the table and sketched whatever came to my mind. The moon, the dark night, wolves howling, wolves sleeping, a crying woman bent over a small bundle, a dark room with a sleeping baby… anything that came into my mind, I sketched. After three hours, the floor and table was covered with my drawings.

Feet came down the stairs and I hastily tugged my shirt back on.

Jaz came into the room, a happy smile on his handsome face. He clocked me at the table and groaned.

"Don't tell me you didn't get any sleep _again_." He laughed.

"With _this_?" I pointed at my forehead and he grimaced.

"It's not that bad. You could ask Tanya to kiss it better. I would but my lips are sore." I laughed. What I wanted to say was, _rub it in, why don't you? Just because you have a fabulous girlfriend and a brilliant life when both of mine are shit, it so doesn't mean you have to rub it in. you have no idea how may times I wanted to kiss your girlfriend! _

I didn't though, and after a while, he drifted off into his bathroom for a shower before lessons started.

The day pretty much went downhill from there.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**CHAPTER 4**

He walked into the dance studio, breathing hard, head spinning. He stood in front of the mirrors on the far wall, rubbing his neck and glaring at the reflection. He wore a pair of baggy trousers and a white vest.

The music started and he shook his head, ridding himself of any thought in there at that moment.

The beat started up, and his feet followed the crazy street rhythm. He swung his arms in front of him in a cross motion and then jumped up, smacking one foot into the mirror. The mirror shuddered but didn't break.

He threw himself back, flipping onto one hand and then rested lightly on the other.

The music continued; bouncy rhythm and crazy notes of Flo Rida's Low.

Edward hissed and jumped back up, spinning in the air before landing on hands and knees. He twirled round on one foot, his other leg extended as if he was practicing Ballet. It was a piece he had been practicing, break-dance mixed with elegant dancing.

As the last note of the music rang loudly around the bare room, he stopped one hand on one knee, the other under his chin as if he was inspecting something on the ground.

The door to the dance room was slightly ajar, and Bella Swan had witnessed the whole performance. Her breath caught in her throat and she watched as Edward did the spin and leap over and over again. When the music stopped for the second time, she ducked away from the door. Edward walked out, slipping an old hoody back on, his breath coming in gasps.

Why wasn't he practicing with Tanya? Hadn't she been his 'teacher'?

She pressed herself against the wall as Edward stormed past, his gym bag slightly unzipped in the back. She slipped into the dance studio and sat on one of the benches.

She bit her lowed lip and walked out of the room.

Just before she left, she noticed the stereo still running, a light flashing on the screen said End Disc. Edward had forgotten it. Maybe she would be able to give it back to him this evening when she went to see Jasper…

Sighing, she left the building and went to the car where Jasper was waiting. Edward sat in the backseat, his chin resting lightly on his hand. The bruise was now starting to fade, but his eyes were veiled as if in great pain.

"Where've you been?" Jasper asked before leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the lips. Bella glanced at Edward who –thankfully- was still staring out of the window.

"Oh, I got held up in class. Sorry." She said, blushing slightly when Edward caught her gaze. Jasper smiled and started the car…

**EPOV**

Bella caught my gaze and blushed. I knew she'd seen me dance. Did she think that if I looked uninterested I hadn't seen her, or something? Jasper and Bella flirted all the way back to the apartment. One side of me wanted to make gagging noises while the other side of me wished it was _me _she was flirting with.

But, of course, I would never hurt Jasper…

Back at the apartment I got out and asked Jasper, "You mind helping me move the furniture around in the living room?"

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"I wanna practice some more before my test." I explained, running a hand through my hair and then shaking my head.

"Can't you do that at school?" he asked, unlocking the front door and stepping in.

"If I could, I would. But I can't so… come on! It'll only take a few minutes and then I'll put everything back, I promise."

"If you can put it back on your own, then why do you need my help to make a mess?" why was he being so damn dogged? Can't he just do something I ask without questioning me?

"Look, it doesn't matter. I'll call Emmett and see if I can go over to his house and practice there." _Better than staying here, anyway. _I didn't say that but I think Jasper knew what I wanted to say. He opened his mouth and then shut it again.

"I'll help if you want me to." Bella said. She walked into the kitchen and shrugged her coat off, leaving it on the table.

"You sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, come on." And she walked off into the living room. I followed her and heard Jasper growl under his breath. Maybe if he was more cooperative then his girlfriend wouldn't have time to stay alone with me. Bella asked me what I wanted her to do and I told her to grab one end of the sofa and pull while I pushed on the other side. In between the two of us, we got the sofa to the far side of the wall, the back facing us. I whipped the rug off the floor and folded it over the back of the sofa. We pushed the armchairs and coffee table up against the sliding doors that led to the hills.

By the end of it, I had a great enough space to practice my spins and jumps without smashing into something or hurting myself.

Jasper shook his head and drank from a can of Coke. Bella sighed and pulled the arms of her jumper up, revealing smooth skin. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked around, a small smile teasing her lips.

"You dance?"

"Yeah-"

"If you can call what he does _dancing_." Jasper laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him and his smile dropped.

"It's better than anything you do, Jaz." I growled.

"Whoa, sorry. Don't get so touchy." He muttered and left the room.

Bella looked at me and laughed quietly. I smiled and sat down in the middle of the floor, moving my neck back and forth to get rid of all the tied up muscles there. OK, relax Cullen…

"Er, I was walking past the dance room and I saw you come out. I think you had left your CD in there so I picked it up for you…" she trailed off and disappeared for a minute. When she came back, she carried the small plastic pocket with my CD in it. I took it from her and smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did leave it there. Thanks for picking it up for me."

"No problem. I think I better get back to Jasper…"

"OK. Fine, yeah." I said stupidly and watched her go.

Sighing, I slid the disk into the DVD player and waited for the track to come up. I closed the door and faced the wall we left bare.

When the track I wanted started, I jumped lightly on my toes feeling my shoulders relax and my body responding to the music just like I wanted it to.

I didn't need Tanya to help me on this. I could do it myself.

I jumped in the air, legs spread wide, and I touched my fingers to my toes. As soon as I landed I flipped back in a kind of cartwheel, but without touching the floor, and twirled on my feet, arms spread wide as if to keep my balance.

I jumped and stamped my foot against the wall, then landed on hands and knees. I put most of my weight on my arms and in one swift movement I was standing on my hands. The music kept playing, louder, and faster, until I was jumping, stamping, whirling, and spinning without control.

When the track ended, I collapsed on the floor, the anger and sadness drained away from me. Now, all I wanted to do was _sleep_.

I looked up and saw Jasper standing in the doorway, his mouth open in shock. I scrambled to me feet, embarrassed, and took the CD out of the DVD player.

"Wow." Jasper muttered, handing me one of the bottles of beer.

"Thanks." I muttered back and took the beer. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to drink alcohol yet, what with the bruise and all, but I drank from the bottle anyway, without a care in the world.

"Weren't you supposed to practice with Tanya?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Tanya is a tow-faced, lying whore." I growled, sitting on the floor.

"Dude, what happened?" he asked. Bella came in and sat down with us.

"Nothing. I just opened the door to my English class and there she was. This time, though, she wasn't flirting with Tyler, but they were full on going at it." I looked down at my knees and felt a wave of anger washing through me. Bella was looking at me, her eyes strangely lit up when I said that.

Did she…? No, that was stupid. Of course she didn't.

"I guess Alice could set you up with someone." Jasper smirked. Bella and I laughed and then I shook my head.

"Nope. I have my eye on someone else." I muttered under my breath, hoping he hadn't heard.

Luck was not on my side that day.

"Oh, yeah? Who?" Jaspers eyes lit up mischievously.

"Er, no one. Um, I better get going. I gotta do a hell of a lot of drawings for tomorrow and I got an essay to finish. See ya." And I ran out of the room.

I couldn't tell him who I _really _liked. How could I say that every waking hour of the night, I wished that Bella was the girl lying next to me on the bed? That every time I danced with someone, I wished it was her in my arms? How many times I wanted to wipe her tears away when they fought? The times I loved being alone with her, hoping for any sign that said she liked me back?

It was stupid and selfish. I couldn't say something like that to him. I just couldn't. It would break his heart and my own, too. I would ruin one of the most admired couple in the world…

Sighing, I flopped down on the bed, face down, and suppressed a scream of frustration. I had never found someone I truly cared for, other than their bank account, and now that I had she was taken. By my best friend.

Why did my life suck so much?

They fought again that night.

Bella was crying in the living room when I went down for a cup of coffee after having drawn six pictures all representing the history of art. One of my best – if I do say so myself – was one of the Colosseum in ancient times, when it was still a whole. I had drawing it with fighting Romans on the front and flames leaping out of the arches. Mr. Jackson wanted us to represent pain and love, as well as art.

Bella was sitting on the sofa, a tear trickling slowly down her cheek. Jasper was nowhere to be found.

"Hey." I said softly and sat down next to her. She didn't look at me but I still put a hand on her quivering arm.

"What's the matter? What happened?" I asked, squeezing her arm a little. Bella sobbed and looked at me, her brown eyes glittering with new unshed tears.

"I can't do this anymore." She whispered, closing her eyes and tilting her head back.

"Do what?" I persisted.

"Pretending everything's OK, when it isn't." she sobbed, her face falling into her hands.

"It isn't?" I was surprised. They always seemed so happy and perfect together that no one would imagine that something was wrong. Sure, they fought a lot, but didn't all couples?

"No, it isn't. Jasper has his sights on someone else, and I… I'm scared he'll leave me. I don't know what I would do if he _does_. We've been together so long and…" she started crying really hard again, her whole body shaking as tears fell freely down her face.

I did the only thing I could.

I gathered her in my arms and let her cry; wishing that they _would _break up and she'd have a little space for me.

The front door slammed open and someone stalked into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I spun round on the sofa and came fact to face with Jasper, his eyes narrowed, and jaw clenched.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"N-nothing." Bella stammered. The stammer probably mad her sound guilty or something because hurt flashed across Jasper's face before he walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry babe. I was being such an arse and then walking out on you like that… I don't mind if you prefer Edward to me. Really, I don't." he gave me an evil glare and I stood up, running my hands through my hair and flinching as I touched the bruise.

"Why would I want to be with Edward?" Bella sounded defensive, as if she would be with any one but me. The need to drink alcohol was somewhat overpowering, but I daren't leave.

Even though this whole loved up couple shit was making me feel sick.

"Er, Bella was crying so I-" I started and then was cut abruptly off by Jasper's growl,

"Decided to make a move on her?"

"What? Why would I want to do that? Dude, she's your girlfriend! I'd never do that!" I was shocked. He really thought I'd hurt him like that? No way!

"Yeah, whatever." And he proceeded to kiss Bella's tear stained face.

This time, I did make a gagging sound.

I left for a good cold beer and sat at the kitchen table, idly picking at the label with my pencil stained fingers.

My phone rang and I fished it out of my pocket, glancing at the screen automatically.

The name flashing was Tanya's.

"Whaddya want?" I snapped in the receiver.

"Edward, can't I explain?" she pleaded.

"Er, explain how you were playing tonsil hockey with Tyler? Thanks but no thanks." I thought about hanging up, but that would've sounded like I was sulking.

"Don't be stupid! You know how I feel about you! Can't we talk and sort things out?" she asked again. This time, her voice had a slight edge to it, as if she was calling me just for doing me a favour.

"No."

"Yes, but I thought you said this was an open relationship-"

"_What?_ When the HELL did I say that? Open relationship my arse! _You _might very well think this is a relationship, but I have far better things to do than _hang around _and WAIT for you. You can have Tyler any day you want. I bet that makes his girlfriend _so _happy, doesn't it?" I shouted. My voice rang loudly around the empty kitchen. The whispering I kept hearing from the other room was now quiet. Maybe they decided to go elsewhere…

God, I _hope _so. I had no intention of watching them two play tonsil hockeys when I'm around.

"You can't put me in a position of _choosing_, Edward. You know I love you, but Tyler is someone else _entirely_-"

"DON'T speak to me as if I'm fucking RETARDED!" I shouted.

"Don't _swear _at me!" she whined.

"I swear whenever I _fucking _want." I answered stretching the swear word just for emphasis. Jasper was now standing in the doorway, chewing on his lower lip and regarding me quietly, his expression sorry.

"You can't make me _choose_!" she screamed. I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it in shock. She just couldn't take a _hint_, could she?

"Babe, I mad the choice _for you_. Go with Tyler. I don't care, just don't come crying to me when he says some shit about not wanting to hurt Lauren's feelings, OK?"

"You are such a-" only I didn't get to listen to the end of that sentence, because I had hung up.

"What?" I snapped at Jasper. He came over to me and put a comforting hand on my arm. He was still chewing on his lower lip and his whole body was rigid, defensive.

"Are you OK?" he muttered.

"Oh, fuck yeah! I'm absolutely _fine_! First, you – my best friend – accuse me of making a move on your girlfriend, who by the way had been crying her eyes out over _you_. Second, my supposed _girlfriend_ makes out with my mate Tyler who has a girlfriend of his own, and now you ask me if I'm OK. Do I _look _like I'm OK? No I don't. So leave me alone. If you and Bella are gonna get comfy with each other, I recommend you do it out of the apartment, because I have _no intention _of LISTENING to you two going at it _again_." I growled, pushing him away. I grabbed m bottle of beer and went to the sink where I finished drinking. There was a load of plates to wash in the sink.

I turned the taps on full blast and scrubbed at the day's old food. My anger helped washing and in no time, I was done. Jasper was still standing there looking at me in a hurt way but now Bella had joined us as well. She walked over to me and laid a hand on my arm.

"Edward?"

"What?"

"You're bleeding." She said, her hand tightening on my arm.

"No I'm not." I replied automatically. Bella sighed and grabbed my hand from under the soapy water. A long gash was in my palm, bleeding profusely. Shit, I _hate _blood. Especially my own…

"We need take you to the hospital." She muttered, wrapping a dishcloth around my hand. Her skin was warm and soft, and (again) the urge to take her in my arms and kiss her was overpowering.

I jumped away from her, and covered the hurt in my face with a scowl.

"No way. I don't need to go to the bloody hospital. It's just a cut for God's sake." I muttered. She reached out to me again but I took a step back again. If I wanted to be faithful to my best friend, then I was going to stay as far away as possible from her.

I looked away when I realised I'd hurt her feelings.

"Come on Edward. It looks pretty deep. I'll take you." Jasper said, his voice concerned. Was he trying to make it up to me?

"I said no. it's OK, it'll stop bleeding in a minute." I growled. Jasper shrugged and left the room. A minute later, I heard him on the phone with my father.

Idiot.

My father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, arrived a half hour later, his face concerned. He put an arm round my shoulders and guided me straight to the living room as soon as he stepped through the door.

He examined my still bleeding palm and sighed.

"I think you'll need stitches." He said his voice soft.

"No thanks dad." I muttered ands tried pulling away.

"Edward, it isn't a _choice_. Either that or you might go in a coma for loss of blood." I wanted to say that I hated stitches and wasn't there another way? But he had already taken out a wicked looking needle from his bag and a length of surgical thread.

He worked in silence for a minute, and all I felt was the pinching feeling that I got every time the needle went through. I tried not looking at what my father was doing but, as if I was attracted by magnetic force, my eyes were drawn back to the closing wound.

"Urgh." I muttered and closed my eyes. My father chuckled and I felt a tug then a _snip _as he cut the extra thread loose.

"That's it. Now, I'll wrap a bandage around this and you have to change it every night, OK? Call me in a few weeks and I'll come to cut those stitches free," he snapped his bag close and stood up, looking at me as I inspected the damage. Bella came through with a roll of gauze and my father took it from her, smiling gratefully.

He wrapped the gauze around my hand, quite tight.

"How does that feel?" he asked, prodding the skin around the bandage.

"As if you cut off my blood supply." I admitted uneasily.

"When you change it, make sure not to make it this tight. This is only for the wound to stop bleeding." He explained, handing me the rest of the gauze.

"Thanks dad." I muttered, looking down at my shoes.

"And I hope to see you soon. Your mother is starting to worry you fell off the face of the earth." I chuckled at that and led my father to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? Seriously, dad, it won't be a problem."

"Thank you, Edward, but no. the hospital needs me, and I already had to leave without giving notice." He stepped out and looked at me, his brow furrowed.

"OK. I'll see you in a couple of weeks, then."

"Yes." he answered and left.

There you go. No 'I love you' and no 'I hope to see you before then'. Just 'yes'.

I went back up to my room and got to work again, listening to my music turned up extra loud, and making a mess out of my room.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The next morning, I woke up and went downstairs.

Bella was sitting at the table, her hair loose and falling gently over her shoulders. She looked up and smiled as I walked in, wearing nothing but a pair of holey, ripped up jeans. I went to the chest near the washing machine that held all my clean shirts and trousers.

I picked out the scruffiest, oldest looking shirt and slipped it on, my back to Bella.

When I turned around, she handed me a cup of coffee, her expression unreadable. I took it from her and muttered quiet thanks.

"How's your hand?" she asked, nodding at my cleanly bandaged hand.

"Painful." I answered, pocketing my itching and painful hand.

I leaned against the hard kitchen counters and ignored her gaze. Sighing, she leaned against the counters next to me. She wore a black skirt; the belt was a plain chain, and a tight black tank top. She wasn't wearing much make up, just a little mascara and lip-gloss, so it meant she hadn't stayed the night.

Maybe Jasper really did respect my views.

"What's the matter?" Bella suddenly asked her voice low and careful.

"Nothing, why?" I replied, even though I could've answered with a 'should you _really _be asking?'

"Don't give me that. It seems like it almost _bothers _you that Jasper and I are going out." she turned sideways so she was looking at me, her expression unreadable.

I hated it when I couldn't understand what someone was thinking.

"Why would it bother me?" again, I wanted to say something else like 'why _wouldn't _it bother me? I'd treat you better than anyone else. Trust me'. I couldn't though. I'm no fool.

"Could you stop answering my questions with questions of your own? It doesn't help." She suddenly snapped. The sound was so unlike Bella I jumped half a meter in the air. So to speak.

"Well, _sorry_. I just find it easier to answer with questions of my own, so I don't have to state the obvious." I snapped back. Jasper was still not around and I was starting to wonder if he was in the shower or something before school.

No, he couldn't be awake at five in the morning. He was probably still sleeping.

"State the obvious? What do you mean? And could you answer my other questions, too?" she asked, her voice had a hard edge to it, as if she couldn't believe she was fighting with me over something so stupid.

"Yeah, state the obvious. Because loads of girls would never have put up with his behaviour. They would've put their foot down and demanded a little respect, but you? You just go along with everything he says and when he talks to you it sounds as if you should be bloody _grateful _that he deigned to ask you out." I hissed.

"Is _that _what you think? That I'm just a stupid schoolgirl who's too stupid to tell her boyfriend to lay off with the bossy attitude?" she hissed back. By this point, our faces were inches away from each other.

"That is so _not _what I was trying to say, Bella. All I'm saying is: out there, there's a guy who would treat you a thousand times better than you could ever expect from Jasper. .he would treat you like a queen if that would make you happy. He would make sure you hardly ever cried and you hardy ever fought." It was true. I _would _try and make her happy, but I didn't say it was me. That would be just sad.

"Are you speaking for yourself?" she asked her voice quieter now, though. My breath was coming out in hard gasps and I pulled away.

At these moments, in those crappy romance novels Alice read, the hero would've swooped her up in his arms and kissed her, revealing his undying love… I really needed to stop listening to Alice's stupid magazine questionnaires she insisted she do to me. They really started to make me think weird.

"Yes. No. Maybe." I muttered and looked away.

"Edward, if I had met you somewhere else, then I would've gladly been with you. It's just… Jasper is so different form any other guy I've ever been with and I don't think…" she lay her hands on my arms and squeezed gently. He eyes were on my gold chain when she said all this.

I pulled away and rinsed the mug in the sink, silently cursing myself for being so _stupid _and saying those three words that probably gave me away.

"I know. All I think is that it isn't right the way you let Jasper treat you. That's all." I heard Bella sigh but I didn't turn round.

"Hey, how did you get in, anyway?" I asked. It hadn't really occurred to me that it was nearly six in the morning and she was already here. If she hadn't spent the night then how the…

"Jasper got me a key after a few months we were together." She muttered arms folded across her chest.

"Fantastic." I replied, sarcasm dripping heartily from my voice.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Let's say it's been nearly thirteen months I'm asking Jasper for a key and it's thirteen months that Jasper says no. did you know that I had to climb in by the window four weeks ago? Yep, Jasper forgot that I was only going out to by some pencils and he left, locking me outside." I wasn't covering up the hurt and anger in my voice. I had known jasper since we were running around the playground scaring little girls, and he didn't trust me with a key, then one day he falls for a girl and _wham _there you go, a key pronto.

Discriminating.

"Really? Do you want me to ask him for another key?" she asked, walking over to the sink and rinsing her own mug. As she reached down to tug on her chain belt, her hand brushed against my thigh. She blushed and pulled away, whilst I just smiled smugly and put a foot up against the chair, blocking her way if she wanted to get out.

"Er, no. I actually quite enjoy climbing up the tree and jumping on my window sill." I fingered one of my many scars on my arm and was silent, lost in thought.

"I was wondering why your window was always open." She murmured under her breath. I glanced up and studied her face.

"How'd you know?" when I said that, her eyes went wide and she blushed angrily.

"Your room door was open a few days ago and I walked past it, and your window was open." She muttered, giving me a so-what-? Look. I laughed and patted her head. I didn't mind if she wanted to have a look in my room. It's not like I was messy nor had something to hide.

She pulled away and huffed.

"Maybe you _do _like me, but you're scared to admit it."

"No, I don't like you as more than a friend."

"That's what you say."

"Yes."

"But it's not what you think." I had her there, and she knew it.

Jasper walked into the kitchen just then, still half asleep. He went to the counter and poured himself a cup of hot coffee before yawning and hanging his head sleepily.

Bella walked over to him and gave him a long lingering kiss, before turning round and shooting me an evil look. I smirked back and walked out, running a finger down her back as I went.

Jasper was way out of it to even notice what was going on. Bella turned round and slapped my hand away, and I smirked again.

In school, I went on the search of my ever so faithful Alice. She was sitting in the library, reading yet another one of those crappy brainwashing magazines.

This one was _Hello_.

I sat down on of those bean cushions next to her and read over her shoulder. She hadn't even noticed I was there, so I aloud myself the freedom of smirking when I read the questionnaires title.

_Does He Secretly Love You?_

Alice was ticking boxes at the questions…

"You should know better than that, Alice." I whispered in her ear. She squeaked and jumped, twisting round in her seat to look at me.

"Edward! What… where…_why_?" she stuttered, her eyes wide with shock. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her small waist.

"How about you take a deep breath and _then _ask the questions? I find it easier." I teased her. She pouted and smacked me on the head.

"You… you _frightened _me! I had no idea you were there!" she squeaked, closing the magazine and stuffing it under her cushion.

"Yeah, that was the whole point, darling." I drawled. I kissed her cheek and stood up, extending my hand to help her up. Alice was my best girlfriend. She knew all of my secrets and she knew how to help me out when I was in a deep mess. She had always been there when I needed her.

Unlike _someone else _I know.

She took my hand and I pulled her to her feet.

"Seriously, though. Alice you know way better than doing those stupid questionnaires! What's the point anyway?" I asked her as we strolled out of the library.

Well, I strolled and she jogged to keep up with me. She is so _tiny _and I love her. She's like a pixie, with spiky black hair and good intentions.

"It was only to pass the time. _God_." She rolled her eyes and hooked her arm through mine. I had two free periods in the morning on Wednesday. I was supposed to use them to catch up on my next lessons but I usually spent them with Jasper or Alice doing absolutely nothing.

"Right." I nodded and gave her a self satisfied smile.

"It's _true_!" she squealed, jumping on her feet and trying to make me believe her.

"So, who are you trying to use that questionnaire on?" I asked, wrapping an arm round her shoulders. We walked down one corridor and I steered her into the lunch room. Bella and Jasper were already there, seeming to be having quite a heated argument.

"Well…" she started, fingering her golden chain just like mine. I had one side of the hear and she had the other. We had swapped these when we were six and now it was nearly twelve years later.

I couldn't believe she still had it.

"Oh my God! There _is _someone! Spill, darling!" I hissed, grabbing her hand from across the table. She blushed and shook her head.

"You're gonna _tell_ him." She whined.

"No I won't." I promised. I ignored Bella and Jasper and leaned forward as Alice whispered so softly I nearly didn't catch it.

"_Jasper_."

"WHAT?" I squawked, recoiling. Alice groaned and dropped her head into her hands. Jasper and Bella were back to arguing. I glanced at him and saw how close he was to losing it.

"I _know_, OK? It just… I tried NOT to but…" she looked so down I almost told him.

Almost but not quite.

"Aw, babe! He's our best friend! That's just… _ew_." I stood up and went to sit next to her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. She rested her head against my shoulder and sighed.

"Darling, I'm hating this, y'know?"

"Yep. I know exactly what you mean." But I wasn't really listening. I was listening to the snatches of conversation Jasper and Bella had. Alice kissed me on the cheek and left the lunchroom, muttering something about a late book for the library.

"You could've _told _me!" Bella hissed, her hands clenching and unclenching around her cup of coffee.

"_Told _you? And then what? You would've dumped me for sure." Jasper hissed back, rolling his eyes.

"What makes you think I won't _now_?" Bella muttered.

"What?"

"It's over, Jasper. You lie to me, you don't respect me, you treat me like you fucking sex object, and I don't like it. you cheated on me." I didn't want to listen to the rest of the conversation.

Was she breaking up with hem because of what I said earlier that morning?

Oh God, please no.

Jasper is _so _going to kill me.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**PERIOD FIVE: IT**

**KissMeGoodBye: ** So. Why are you looking like someone just threw a sledgehammer at your head?

**TorturedSoul: **Your name sucks

**KissMeGoodBye: **So does yours but do you see me complaining? and it doesn't answer the question.

**TorturedSoul: **what question?

**KissMeGoodBye: **Er, the one I wrote before?

**TorturedSoul: **Gimme a sec, darling.

**KissMeGoodBye**: OK, be quick, though. I don't have all lesson

**TorturedSoul: **OMG, I do NOT look like somebody threw a sledgehammer at my head! Shouldn't I be dead then? Do I LOOK dead to you?

**KissMeGoodBye**: Er, yeah? Honey, you look CRUSHED. Tell everything to your lil sweetheart

**TorturedSoul**: Right now you are everything other than my 'sweetheart'.

**KissMeGoodBye**: Aw, fine then! Be that way.

**TorturedSoul**: Why are you IM'ing me during a lesson? Exams are only a few weeks away, and really, I don't wanna fail.

**KissMeGoodBye**_: _uh-huh. Drop the act, baby. What's bugging you?

I glanced at her from over my computer screen. We were supposed to make a website on promoting new mobile phones. With pop-ups and links and adverts. The lot.

Alice winked at me from the other side of the room and saw her bend down to type something.

**KissMeGoodBye**: Don't tell me Bella said no!

Funny enough, Alice had figured out about my crush on Bella. She could read you – or me in this case -like an open book. When she came over to the apartment once, to finish some project with me, apparently she saw me looking – or rather 'slobbering' is the word she used – after Bella and Jasper, all wrapped around each other against the kitchen wall.

It was gross, but from then on, she wouldn't leave me alone.

**TorturedSoul**: OK, I'm logging off now_._

**KissMeGoodBye**: why?

**TorturedSoul**: Because…

**TorturedSoul Has Logged Off**

**KissMeGoodBye Has Logged Off**

I was just clicking on a link that would copy some advert about a new car from its original site to my site when my e-mail flashed to life. I glanced over my shoulder at Mr. Reigner – our IT teacher – who was completely engrossed in a magazine I was pretty sure was something he wasn't supposed to be reading in front of us.

If you get what I mean.

I turned my attention and clicked on the yellow closed envelope that told me I had one unread e-mail message.

**SweetLover4You- You**

**Gangsta114- You**

_If you knew what the hell I'm going to do to you after school, you would never have logged off on me. It's a bit like you stood me up! How could you be so cruel! Crying_

_Bella said no, didn't she? Then why did she break up with Jaz? Anyway, you know you can talk to me! I have this fantastic questionnaire that should totally solve your problem. All you have to do is act really nice and sweet around her and she'll fall for you big time!_

_DON'T freeze me off, darling, or I'll punch your lights out._

_Love you_

_AliceXxXx_

_P.S. You KNOW I will._

I sighed and glanced at her, feeling that she was not going to let this subject drop. She had her arms folded over her chest in an indignant manner and she was pouting for England.

**TorturedSoul Has Logged On**

**KissMeGoodBye Has Logged On**

**TorturedSoul**: she didn't say no per se. she just acted all sorry, even though she was totally feeling me up in the kitchen this morning_._

**KissMeGoodBye**: She was NOT!

**TorturedSoul**: her hand brushed against my thigh while I was leaning against the sink and she had been washing her coffee mug_._

**KissMeGoodBye**: That my darling, is totally what I call unknown love.

**TorturedSoul**_**;**_Excuse me? You aren't making any sense.

**KissMeGoodBye**: I am but you won't admit it, baby.

**Jaz.Music.Life Has Been Added To This Conversation**

**Jaz.Music.Life**: Bella dumped me.

**TorturedSoul**: Oh, dear.

I glanced over the top of my screen and smirked at Alice. Jasper wasn't in this room but in the next one. There was a glass window panel thingy so you could see into the next class.

I mouth at Alice, 'did you add him?', and she nodded guiltily. I bared my teeth at her in a way she hoped was a smile and she rolled her eyes, flapping her hands over her head.

"Alice, is there something you need?" Mr. Reigner barked at Alice. She stilled and then sweetly said no. Mr. Reigner shook his head and turned back to his magazine.

**Jaz.Music.Life**: you know, you could be a little more sympathetic_._

**TorturedSoul:** OK, how about this: Oh, Honey I am soooo sorry! Whaddya want me to do?

**Jaz.Music.Life**: Er, can I say pathetic?  
**TorturedSoul**: No

**KissMeGoodBye**_**: **_why did she dump you?

**Jaz.Music.Life**_: _apparently I don't respect her.

**TorturedSoul:** You don't

**Jaz.Music.Life**: Fuck you, Cullen. At least ALICE is supportive

**Jaz.Music.Life Has Logged Off**

**TorturedSoul**_**: **_Don't say anything

I held my hands up in a kind of 'surrender' gesture. Alice rolled her eyes and typed:

**KissMeGoodBye**: You weren't THAT nice

**TorturedSoul:** was he nice when Tanya cheated on me? AGAIN?

**KissMeGoodBye**: We kinda expected it then

**TorturedSoul**: Bollocks

**KissMeGoodBye**: You're mad at me, aren't you?

**TorturedSoul Has Blocked KissMeGoodBye from This Conversation**

**TorturedSoul Has Logged Off**

**KissMeGoodBye Has Logged Off.**

"At least you have a free road to gain Bella's heart." Alice muttered, her head buried in yet ANOTHER magazine.

Bella and Rosalie walked in; Bella's eyes were red rimmed as if she had been crying the past two hours. Emmett was rubbing his neck and grimacing at me, as if it had been all my fault Bella had dumped Jasper.

"Hah." I snorted in my can of Coke. Alice glanced at me and ruffled my hair, although this might've looked like a friendly gesture, it was totally ruined by Alice digging her nails into my head.

"OW! What was that for?" I yelped, rubbing my head.

"How about you shut up and leave it to me?" she gritted out. I sighed and turned round in my seat so I had my back to her.

Sometimes Alice could be such an annoyance I wondered whatever had made us click in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**BPOV**

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and bought me closer to him, thus I was practically sitting in his lap. He kissed my neck, slowly going up. He pressed his lips against mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, wishing he would never stop.

We toppled sideways onto his bed and he kissed my shoulders, my chest, my neck, tugging away my clothes before I could to the same with his.

I would have to talk to him this afternoon. This wasn't right. Every time we had a free period he would take me back to the apartment so we could make love. He said that Edward was getting pissed off when we did it when he was in the house.

I knew what he meant.

He moaned softly as I ran my nails softly down his skin, making him shiver. He held me tighter, his lips becoming more firm and insistent with every passing second.

And then we did it.

Again.

I fume just at the thought of how angry he seems when I don't want to make love. We hardly ever talk and when we do we fight.

I ask you, is this what a relationship is based on? Is this really how we should act around each other? Don't get me wrong. I love Jasper more than anyone in this world. I would give him the moon if it made him happy. It was just the way things are that bugged me.

He is a sweet and gentle person who has many people's interests at heart. The only person he doesn't seem to care much about his Edward. If the stories are true, they are supposed to have been friends since they were in primary school. The hurt in Edward's eyes whenever Jasper snapped at him hurt me, too. I hated seeing Edward like that. I think he deserves to be happy.

Even though when I met him in the kitchen that morning, he hadn't seemed as nice as I thought he was. He was quite rude, but I guess he had a reason, though he seemed to like it when I accidentally brushed my hand against this thigh. And he also seemed to enjoy himself when he ran that finger down my back after I'd kissed Jasper this morning.

Maybe kissing Jasper in front of him was a bit on the nasty side. After all, his girlfriend had been cheating on him the day before.

Jasper lay beside me; his head nestled in the crook of my neck, breathing hard. I sat up and went to shower; trying to forget of all those feelings that had resurfaced after we'd made love.

When I walked back into the bedroom, Jasper wasn't there. I walked down the stairs strapping my school bag back on and found him in the kitchen, talking quietly on the phone.

"Yeah… sure OK… OK, we're coming. Bye." He snapped his phone shut smiling at me as I walked into the room.

"Who was that?" I asked running a hand through my half wet hair.

"Oh, that was Emmett. He was just warning me of the limited parking space and how he reserved a place for me. Shall we go?" he asked and took my hand. I guessed he was lying, or why was he so desperate to get there?

But that might be just me being paranoid.

On the way to the school, he kept up a stream of no sense chatter. It usually happened to him when he was nervous, and once again I wondered why.

I was soon to find out.

"Bella? Hell-ooo?" Alice waved a hand in front of my face and I blushed. She probably had caught me gazing at Edward. Again.

This was really embarrassing. I mean, she was Edward's best friend, how was I sure she wouldn't tell him how much I like him?

"Yeah? What?" I replied, tearing my gaze away from Edward, who was deep in thought, chewing on the end of his pencil whilst Jasper and Emmett talked to him.

He probably hadn't even noticed.

I had already broken things off with Jasper and he hadn't liked it. He called me names and acted like he was completely disgusted with my thought of mind. I hadn't cared then, but now I kinda hurt. Even though he had cheated on me with the school skank, I still didn't want him to hate me because I hadn't the heart to hate him.

"I _asked _you if you're OK." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine. Why?" I asked, my gaze drawn back to Edward who was now sketching something, some lead was smudged on his cheekbone. Whilst on someone that might've looked ridiculous, on him it looks more… artistic. And horribly, I started falling for him even more.

"Just because you're staring at my best friend as if he was a God walking the earth."

"Maybe he is…" I muttered under my breath.

"Ew! No he is NOT. I think you've been reading too many romance novels honey." Alice said, blowing on her hot pasta.

"No, just _Wuthering Heights_."

"Again. Don't you ever get sick of it?" Alice asked, before she forked in her mouth some macaroni cheese.

"No, the way Cathy thinks fascinates me."

"She's cruel. Aren't you hungry?" she nodded at my plate of untouched chips.

"Nope. You can have 'em." And I pushed the plate towards her.

"People might think you're not eating because of what happened between you and Jasper." Her eyes glinted when she said his name. I hope she was falling for him. I bet she is exactly what Jasper needed. Someone sweet and bubbly like dear old Alice.

"Look, I've gotta go. Do you mind telling Rosalie I'm sorry but I can't go shopping with her?" I shoulder my bag and started walking away.

"What if she asks why?" Alice called after me.

"Tell her whatever." I said and left the room.

I walked to the dance room where I had seen Edward dance that day. He danced like an Angel, he was so light even when he slammed his foot into the mirror or did back flips. He still looked like the most light and beautiful person in the school…

When I turned a corner, I ran smack into someone's chest. I looked up and saw Edward smirking at me.

"Well, hello there. I knew you couldn't resist staying away from me for more than a few hours." He said, that smirk still in place.

If only he knew…

"Get out of my way, Cullen. This is _really _not the time." I snapped. Seeing him like that, talking to me

as if I was just a girl he knew _hurt _me.

"You know, my dear old friend Jasper is accusing me of your break up. I told him I had nothing to do

with it but of course he didn't believe me. Did you tell him anything about our 'encounter' this morning?" he asked, head to one side and green eyes strangely flashing dangerously.

"n-no. Why would I have done?" I stammered, hooking a loose lock of hair behind my ear and not meeting his gaze.

"Oh really? Strangely enough he told me you said something about a better guy out there who could treat you better. Even more strange is that he said you kept glancing at me. You still sure you didn't say anything?" his was really starting to scare me now. The way those eyes kept flashing and how his voice turned into a growl was making me shiver.

"Edward, I _promise _I didn't say anything. Why would I? Can you let me pass now?" I asked, trying to move around him. He stepped in front of me and grabbed my arms, his hands tight.

"I really hope you didn't. Because when I talk to a girl about my personal _facts _I really don't expect them to go tell their boyfriends. It usually ends up with my feelings overly hurt and lost trust. You don't want that, do you?" he whispered, his features relaxing. I sighed inwardly and shook my head.

"No, I don't." I whispered back. He let me go and I stumbled back a few steps, then I turned round and left the building.

I could talk to him about that some other time. Right now, I needed a strong drink.

Preferably alcohol.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**CHAPTER 9**

I went to my favourite café, a small building down the road from school. Inside, it was decorated with big paintings up on the walls, black and white photos, candles on the tables, the lot.

It was really calm during the week and Rosco, the owner, knew me quite well.

"Isabella!" he crowd as I walked in. he had his arms wide open and I hugged him.

"Hello, Rosco. How are you?" I asked, taking my usually seat at the bar.

"Ah, I have just fired my 'new' bartender. It's the last time I'll take in just any girl who needs a job. Other than that, everything's fine." He handed me my usual, coke and vodka, and sat on a stool behind the bar.

"How about you?" he asked, listening to me as I told him about school. Everything other than what was going in my personally life.

"Where is your lovely boyfriend?" he asked suddenly, looking around as if he hadn't spotted him yet.

"Well, we broke up." I told him. There were no secrets with Rosco. He fingered his pencil moustache thoughtfully and then patted his stomach happily.

"Ah, he always was a good son of a… well, I won't say. After all, you're a lady." He winked and I laughed. Rosco was in his mid forties with greying hair and a pencil moustache he stroked whenever he was debating on something. I had known him since forever and whenever something happened to me, he would find someone else to blame. I drank my Coke and Vodka and we sat in silence for a minute.

The tables in this café were all old driftwood pieces nailed together and sanded down. I liked it because it had nothing another café might have. It was completely different and out of sorts that I felt at home in this place.

"Do you need some money?" Rosco asked his voice low and hurried as if he was telling me a secret.

"I haven't really thought about it…" I started, but was interrupted by Rosco.

"How would you feel working here? Maybe a Saturday night and a few free afternoons? I pay quite well." He gestured with his hands at the till and the place around us.

I hadn't really thought of getting a job, maybe because I was always so busy with making Jasper happy and school work that the thought never crossed my mind. I debated for a minute, thinking about what it would be like working here.

But if I did start working here, then I wouldn't be able to see as much of Edward as I wanted to… not that I could _now_. With Jasper and me broken up, I had no reason to go up to the apartment. Alice was telling me about maybe moving into the spare room, so she could be closer to Edward and they could do stuff together more easily than her living an hour and half away as she did now…

"OK" I said. Rosco beamed happily and shook m hand in a boss to worker way.

I left the café not much later and walked happily up to the school. I knew Alice would be working there until late tonight, probably with Edward on some project or other. Edward had this habit of drawing his friends while they worked and then turning it all into another dimension. The few pictures I saw were of Alice maybe walking around in thought or just sitting and staring out into space. Some of these pictures he had drawn Alice like a fairy, with the pointed wings and braids in her hair… not that Alice wore braids in her hair.

When I got the school, I walked through the semi empty corridors to the Art & Project rooms.

I was just turning a corner when I heard the low sound of a drum beat. I followed the sound and it took me straight to the dance room where, of course, Edward was dancing.

I saw him talk to someone in there. The music stopped and I heard someone laugh flirtatiously. Not a guy then.

Edward smiled and tipped a bottle of water to his lips, one hand in his trouser pockets. The other person said something and he rolled his eyes, depositing the now empty bottle in the trash can by the changing room doors.

Tanya walked toward him, clapping her hands softly, and smiling coyly up at him. A wave of irritation hit me, and I turned away from Tanya's smiling face and Edward's attentive one.

She had _cheated _on him! Not once, but twice, and what was he doing? He was _flirting _with her, wasn't he? Was he really stupid and didn't see beyond the make up and sexy figure?

Another voice in my head whispered, _yes but he was flirting with you, too, this morning, wasn't he? He flirted with Alice even though they are best friends, he kissed a lot of girls in what he might think was friendly but the other girls thought might be a chance on them. Maybe he was just playing with Tanya the way he played with you and all those other girls whose hearts he broke…_

I shook my head and took a few steps down the corridor when I saw Tanya walk out, an air of satisfaction weaving around her.

Who am I to make comments, though? Was I acting like a jealous _girlfriend_? God no! Maybe I didn't even like Edward that much and thought of him more like my friend… and I was jealous for him. I didn't want him hurt, again, right? I wanted the best for him, right?

But what I was about to do wasn't probably the best for him.

I peered through the door which was open a crack and I watched Edward as he rubbed his arms, and grimaced into the mirror at the now fading yet painful bruise. His bandaged hand was dangling by his side, and he had seemed to have forgotten about not straining it just now. The stitches might come loose.

I was just about to turn away when Edward locked his gaze through the mirror with mine. A smirk lit up his handsome face.

If a smirk could do something like that.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he smiled darkly at me, "You can come in, you know. I won't bite." He turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow. Rolling my eyes to hide my discomfort, I walked in, my trainers making a low _thump _sound on the wooden pavement.

"I didn't think you would." I replied to his flippant remark. His face darkened and he turned away, opening his gym bag and stuffing his CD into one of the leather pockets on the inside.

"How do you know I won't hurt you?" he asked, straightening up and looking down at me, his eyes expressionless.

"Because you're too nice to hurt anyone on purpose." I replied. It was a game, I knew it. It was a game to see if I would fall for him like he predicted or if I would stand my ground like I wanted to. He had no idea I had already fallen for him big time.

Edward chuckled and shook his head, picking up his jacket and bag.

"Well, if what Jasper says is true, it's my fault you guys broke up so I wouldn't explain myself as being too nice to hurt anyone on purpose." He laughed without emotion, and the sound made goose bumps appear on my arms.

"We broke up because he was a) cheating on me and b) disrespectful of me. I… as I said, you were right and maybe I was just in too deep." I wouldn't look at him, or _couldn't _look at him. I knew he had the crooked smile on, the one that made me fall in love with him before anything else.

"Well, that's nice, isn't it? At least _someone _is admitting I'm right. Yet, I still think you don't think that you'll fall for me any time soon, as you said this morning." He adjusted his bag on his shoulder, the gym bag swinging from his hand. I looked down at the floor and grimaced. He had no idea.

"Yeah well, I _have _just broken up with my boyfriend. It'll take a little time before I'll trust anyone else." I muttered, finally looking at me.

His expression was of one torn between amusement and frustration.

On him, of course, that looked adorable.

"How about you learn from me? Trust everyone but no one. That way, your feelings would be hardly ever hurt."

"Maybe. But I am a very… sensitive person, let's say. I believe in trust and real friendship." I kept my gaze locked with his and the crooked smile appeared again,

"Do you believe in love?" he asked, but before I could answer, he was gone.

Just like that. As if he had never been there.

I sighed and started for the Art & Project room. When I arrived at the door, though, I head Alice and Edward talking, so instead of going in and joining them, like I should have, I went home, feeling bad and still unexpressed feelings.

**9.30PM: **

**KissMeGoodBye: **Have you talked to Edward yet?

**ThexXxDevilxXxIxXxLovexx: **Ever time I try, he ruins the moment with one of his stupid remarks

**KissMeGoodBye: **Maybe he's just panicky. After all, his girlfriend was cheating on him again

**ThexXxDevilxXxIxXxLovexx: **well, that makes two of us then

**KissMeGoodBye: **I don't think Jasper _wanted _to cheat on you. Maybe you two weren't right for each other.

**ThexXxDevilxXxIxXxLovexx: **huh. Anyway, Edward and Tanya were flirting today in the dance room.

**KissMeGoodBye: **why were you at the dance room?

**ThexXxDevilxXxIxXxLovexx: **I was coming to see you in the Art & Project room

**KissMeGoodBye: **that's what you say but it isn't what you think

She wasn't the first one who said that to me. It really pissed me off that some people know me better than I do myself. Even my father, Charlie who I hadn't seen since I was a little girl, knows me better than I do myself. And I've just been living with him for a couple of years.

Am I that easy to read?

**ThexXxDevilxXxIxXxLovexx: **you're quoting Edward

**KissMeGoodBye: **I know. He seems to know a lot of these things, you know?

**ThexXxDevilxXxIxXxLovexx: **yeah, I do. And every time he says something like that, I seem to fall for him even deeper.

**KissMeGoodBye: **I can't believe Edward was flirting with Tanya! He really needs to find someone who's perfect for him…

**ThexXxDevilxXxIxXxLovexx: **I wish he could see me for what I really am, and I also wish that I had met him before I had met Jasper…

**KissMeGoodBye: **I know… I've gotta go, I have Edward on my voicemail saying he needs to talk to me. I quote, "It's urgent, honey, call me back… actually, pick up your phone and that'll be easier…"

**ThexXxDevilxXxIxXxLovexx: **OK, I have to write an essay, anyway… I'll see you tomorrow.

Even though, I didn't get to finish my essay, because as soon as I logged off and sat on my bed, I fell asleep.

I was going to get busted in school anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**EPOV**

If I thought what I had in mind was bad, Alice's plan was even worse. She cornered me after school, pinning me to the parking lot's wall with those tiny arms of hers.

She might be small, but she could twist your arm like she was over six feet tall and a hundred pounds heavy.

Her eyes were flashing mischievously and I instantly knew something was up.

"What?" I am embarrassed to say, my voice came out as a squeak.

"I have a plan, Edward, but you have to play by my rules." She answered, her grip tightening on my arms.

"Play?" I asked, my voice sounding strangled.

"Yeah, play. Honey, you not only have to be sweet and content but you do have to try and sound _pleasant_. Anyway, in the dance room, I bet you were anything but. Am I right?" she released my arms and took a step back, smiling as if she had just achieved something.

She probably had and I didn't even know it.

"Babe, how'd you know about the dance room? You were in the Art & Project room… I met you there, remember?"

"There are ways, Cullen, there are ways." She turned round and started walking, waving her hand at me indicating that I was to follow. Sighing, I pushed myself off the wall and trudged slowly behind her. She pulled me behind a wall and looked over my shoulder to make sure we were alone.

"OK, so here's the thing. Bella now works at this café called _Shipwreck_. I think she does Saturday nights and a few afternoons during the week…"

"And what have I got to do with this?" I drawled, arching an eyebrow.

"Stop being an arse and listen… all _you _have to do is going there and flirt with her while she works. Then maybe you'll keep her talking until she misses her ride home and you can giver a lift and… _bingo_! She'll have fallen for you pronto!" Alice clapped her hands as if she couldn't believe that the idea came from herself.

"Honey, I think in this great plan of yours? There's only one tiny little problem."

"Uh-huh?" she nodded and rolled her eyes.

"I don't have a car-"

"No problem! Trust me! I found this really sweet Volvo I knew you love down at the garage two weeks ago? And I coaxed the guy into keeping it aside for me- or rather, you – and I have an appointment with him this afternoon. How much cash you got?" she blabbered, pulling on my arm and dragging me out of the gates and into the quiet road.

Alice was buying me a car?? Was she insane? Or did she want this so bad she'd go to any expenses to make it happen?  
My conclusion is: Alice was dropped on her head when she was a little baby and now is suffering the consequences.

"I dunno. But Alice, this is _insane_-"

"The car only costs £200, that's how bad he wants it out of the way, apparently it was his sister's but they had this huge row and he's getting rid of anything that once was hers, so the car is practically free! The £200 is only for the MOT and insurance he needs to pay. The car is in great conditions and I'm sure you'll _love _it…." and so on and so forth. By the time we were at the garage. I was pretty sure I was going to hate it.

You have no idea how wrong I was.

The Volvo had speed and was practically new except for a millimetre scratch on the back you could hardly see. The seats were leather as was the steering wheel, on the inside, I had a fantastic stereo with four speakers and as soon as I sat down in the seats I felt at home

My father had a black Mercedes, and the only times I was aloud to drive it was when he wasn't around to say no. then again, on that car I wasn't aloud to go over the speed limit or he'd find out.

But on my car there was nothing and no one to tell me how fast or slow I should go.

As soon as we were at a light stop, I grabbed Alice and planted a big fat one on her lips.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" I said when I hugged her so hard she was complaining about not being able to breath.

"Whatever Alice! This car is… fantastic and I love it! It's everything I ever wished my car to be and… I can't believe it was _you _who bought it for me." I exclaimed, stepping on the gas when the light turned green.

"You know I asked you how much cash you had?" she asked, checking her hair in the mirror.

I nodded.

"Well, I'm starving. Can we go Burger King and get a hamburger? I think I'm about to pass out."

"Sure. You want Coke, too?"

"Yeah thanks."

We arrived at Burger King and ordered. Alice found us a table on the second tier. We sat down and I looked around, drinking from my can of Coke. Alice had ordered a double cheese burger with chips and a large Coke cup. All in all she'd cost me ten quid.

There was a waitress who was cleaning the tables that kept glancing at me, and then looking down, embarrassed. I had half a mind of going up to her and flirt outrageously like I did with every other girl but then I felt Alice glaring at me.

"What?" I asked, spreading my hands on the table.

"Er, hello? Our plan is _so _not going to work if you flirt with every passing girl who has a nice ass." She hissed, dunking a chip in ketchup. I stole one from her and she slapped my hand away.

She was smiling, though.

"Honey, I'd be flirting with you then." I had the satisfaction of seeing her blush.

"Shut up." She muttered and stuck another chip in her mouth.

Jasper was in the living when I got home, drinking from a can of beer and ignoring me completely. I had no intention of sitting there and trying to make him see sense, I knew he didn't believe me.

I logged on my laptop and signed in on my .Net account.

There was no one logged on yet, so I decided to do some research on different artists and there techniques.

It was amazing how many people could just throw drops of pain on there canvases and be named _art_, and if a kid did it in school as part of there coursework they might even get a U for upgraded. How sad is that?

I shook my head and scrolled down the links finding something that might even resemble my question 'Artists and there Techniques'. Out of a hundred and twenty pages, only four links took me to good enough sites.

Jasper left the room and I heard him banging around in the kitchen. When he came back, his expression was one of confusion.

"Whose Volvo is that outside?" he asked, handing me a can of beer.

I took it form him gratefully and snapped the top open before answering, "Alice got me that car. She found it for £200 and she knew I needed on to get to and from school. It's not like I can sponge rides off you all the time." I glanced at the screen and saw the page still hadn't loaded.

"Dude, that car is… wow. They usually sell that car for a good £14.000 to £15.000! wow." It was weird talking to Jasper again. It's not like he ever thought of saying sorry, and I didn't _want _to say sorry. What was I supposed to be sorry _for_? I was pretty stand off-ish trying not to get too tied up with him like I was before. He was my best friend but he hardly ever acted that way, except for when he needed something or he was overly drunk… _that _was when he was my best friend, because he forgot himself.

"Yeah, I know." I muttered. , my laptop blipped, alerting me of a low battery and suddenly I had no intention of making more research. I shut everything down and headed for my room, my head exploding with questions and suspicions.

Was Jasper playing around with me? Because if he was, it was no way funny. We had known each other since forever and he was still capable of turning on me and accusing me unjustly. What kind of a mate does that? I may have acted like a darn jerk but he acted like a… a younger version of Starling and Hitler. Ready to turn on each other the first opportunity they got, sparing no mercy. I had once seen this picture of Starling and Hitler ages ago in my year 9 history class. We were studying the effects and down fall of the Nazi army in Russia, Stalingrad, and there was a slideshow and the first picture was a 'cartoon' of Starling and Hitler, arms around each other walking along the country side as if they were two mates going out for a beer. The thing that alerted me of the about-to-turn-on-each-other-like-lions-with-meat was the fact that they both had guns behind their backs, pointing at each other, and their feet were tied together like they were about to compete in a three legged race.

I thought the picture had been stupid once, but now I guess I knew the meaning of it.

I lay on my bed with my headphones on, listening to the week's favourite track: Wake Up by Three Days Grace.

I was reading _Under a War Torn Sky _by _L.M. Elliot _– while listening to music – for the fourth time when the tiny image of Alice popped up on my computer screen. I groaned and swung my legs over the edge of the bed, leaning forward toward the wooden desk and clicking 'open'.

_Switch your mobile phone on! Bella needs to talk to you, OK?_

I did as I was told, somewhat reluctantly. If Bella was going to whinge on about her break up with poor old Jasper, I was going to _hang up_.

As soon as my screen flashed ion greeting, the phone started vibrating and blaring out _The Kill _by 30 Seconds to Mars.

I picked up on the second ring. Didn't want to sound too eager, did I?

"Yeah?" I muttered into the receiver.

"Oh _thank God_ you switched your bloody thing on! Look, I have a mega sized problem!" Bella greeted me.

"Oh yeah?" I answered not really catching up. My book lay on the floor, the binding half crackingand the pages bent underneath each other.

"Yeah, look my friend Jess? You know her, right?"

"Yeeeeessss." I was starting to get suspicious. What was going on?

"Well, she was training for this really big dance thing at the end of the season, right? Only her partner badly broke his leg and won't be off crutches until the season is over and she's asked me to help her out. The catch is, I can't dance, and I know you can."

"Oh." Was she asking me to dance with her friend Jess? I never liked that girl and I was pretty sure I'd drop her.

On purpose, that is.

"Your point is…?" I probed on, trying to break that silence I kept hearing. Like a white silence. You know when you turn your radio on and all you get is static? Well, that was what I was hearing in my head.

"My point is, Jess asked me to dance with her – you know, a two girl piece – but the problem is I can't dance! But _you_, you can _teach me_, right? Oh PLEASE say you will!" she pleaded. I swear that I felt those brown eyes turn all big and round and lovely.

"Is that IT? Well, if that's it, fine then. I'll teach you. When d'ya wanna meet?"

And that's how I had my first 'date' with Isabella Swan.

**a/n: sorry guys it took me forever to update, by my laptop was going haywire and I nearly lost this story! Thank God I could fish it out of the recycle bin!!**

**I know not much has happened in this chapter, but I SWEAR you are all gonna fall in love with the next, OK? The faster you review, the quicker I'll update!**

**Thank you all so much for reading my story so far, and I promise – PROMISE – I won't disappoint **_**any **_**of you!**

**Review!**

**Devilslawyer123**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**CHAPTER 11**

We were alone in the dance room, the Friday night before Alice's plan for me to flirt with her at the new café/bar she worked in now.

I had told her to dress simply and, as I half expected, she had done so. She was wearing baggy trakkies and a shirt that was quite tight fitting at the waist. Not that I think she knew about it.

Standing in front of the mirrors in the small room, I stood behind her, my hands lying lightly on the top of her arms. I had to resist the urge to slide them lower, to her waist.

"Arms a little higher, and try to _relax_." I murmured, my hands following the movement of her arms going a little higher. As I told her to relax, she took in a deep shuddering breath and let it out again.

"Thatta girl. Now, try and unclench all those muscles I know are knotting up under your skin and think of something that relaxes you." I murmured, looking at her expression in the mirror. She avoided my gaze and did as I told her, the muscles in the top of her arms unclenching slowly.

"OK, focus on a spot in the mirror and keep that spot _there_. Don't let your mind wander anywhere else. Make that your centre of your attention." I stood back and let her go.

I was teaching her the basic techniques of how to keep your balance while you swivel around. I do admit that my techniques were much of _Billy Elliot _but the helped me so much, and now I could use it on someone else.

Bella was uptight, not like I imagined it would be. I guess she feared that Jasper would see us. I knew he worked until late on Friday nights, finishing off projects or working on new ones.

But I wasn't scared of that. I was only helping her.

I moved forward again and this time laid my hands on her shaped waist. In the mirrors, I saw her face flush a little, but that might have been a mistake of the light. They were quite low because the bulbs weren't the one's the room needed.

"Have you found a spot?" I asked, my breath moving the back of her dark hair.

"yes." she breathed.

"And have you found a thought that relaxes you?" I asked, my fingers tightening a little on her waist.

"Yes." she repeated.

"Good." I tightened my hands and told her to put her weight on one leg only, so she was kind of leaning away on one side.

As soon as she did that, I spun her round, watching her as she returned to the same exact spot. A victorious smile broke across her face and she swivelled round, her eyes sparkling.

"Did I do it?" she asked excitedly. This was the first time I had seen her smile happily.

"Yeah. Yeah you did." My hands were still on her waist but she didn't seem to mind and our faces were only inches apart.

I knew that if I moved my face a bit, we'd be kissing, and I didn't want that. Not now that everything was still raw with Jasper.

Soon though, I promised myself.

Next, I made her face me and give me her hands. She was a very obedient student and did everything I told her to do, whether she liked it or didn't.

The dance routine she told me about was quite simple, and I knew how to make her become the star of the show and Jess her backup.

Her hands held mine, my fingers wrapped around her wrist I could feel the faint beat of her heart. I had her in a very compromising position indeed.

One hand I lay upon my shoulder, the other I kept in mine and slowly I made her twirl under my hand like a professional dancer. I was ecstatic that everything was going on so well and that we hadn't fought yet, like we seemed to do more often than not.

At the end of the session, I could make her turn on one foot or turn under my hand like many girls couldn't manage in their _first week_. She was clapping her hands happily and kept crowing things like, "Wait until Jess _sees _this! She couldn't think I could manage it in time!" and I laughed while I packed my things away. My CD's, the hoody I used for dancing, the bottle of water, and my timer. You had to swivel at an appropriate time and not keep it for too long or it could end up in boredom or you falling over.

"I have to admit, I didn't think it would be that easy to train you. You are a very stubborn student but brilliant nonetheless." We were walking outside, side by side, heading for my car. I had offered her a ride and she – _yes!_ – had accepted.

The cold night air searched us and I wrapped my jacket tighter around me. The jacket with the small rip in the collar.

Bella shivered slightly and buttoned her knee length white coat all the way up to the collar.

"Mmm, but you are a very good teacher." She answered back simply, staring out into the sky.

_Holy Crow! _Was she _flirting _with me?

"Thanks." I muttered, slightly embarrassed. I opened the passenger door for her and then closed it behind her. I walked quickly to the other side and got into the driver's, turning the ignition on before I had my seat belt safely latched.

We drove in silence for a minute, except for when Bella told me the address.

I parked outside her house and we watched the windows, still alight, the white curtains drawn. Bella sighed and turned around to face me, her eyes grateful.

"Thank you for the session, Edward. I wouldn't have known what to do if you had turned down my request."

"No problem, my pleasure. Do you wanna repeat it? Next Friday?" I asked. I probably sounded like an eager school boy on his first date, but I didn't care.

"Sure, I'd love that. It never hurts to practice."

"Yeah, and we could work that routine out, right? Maybe I could help you with bits and pieces." I murmured. Her smell called me to her, the strange yet exotic smell that wasn't perfume or cheap spray. It was _her_, it was _real_.

I moved a little closer and Bella smiled.

"Y'know, I never thought of you as a teacher. I thought you were too… pretentious to actually _teach _someone." She giggled. We were nearly nose to nose but it didn't seem to bother her so I didn't move away.

"Pretentious? Me? No way. I love teaching. Especially when they are as obedient and sweet as you." The words were out before I could stop them and I thanked the darkness for covering the blush that was sure to be creeping up my neck.

"Really? You think I'm sweet? Jasper always said-" while she was talking, I leaned forward and kissed her, cutting the words off.

She was still for a minute, and then she sighed and kissed me back, her hands twining in my hair.

"Wow." I muttered when we broke apart for air. I half expected her to slap me or tell me to fuck off, but she didn't.

"Did you mean that to happen?" she asked her voice soft.

"I… I dunno." I muttered back, allowing myself to hook a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She kissed me once more, half on half off the mouth, then opened the door and left me alone in the car.

When I got home, I had no idea how I had showered and changed but I woke up in my bed wearing only my tracksuit trousers.

Groaning, I flopped to the floor and checked my watch. 11:15. I hated Saturdays because it meant it was the closest day to Sunday which meant I would be seeing my parents. The stitches in my hand itched something rotten and I had to resist the urge to rip them out whilst I was changing into jeans and a clean white polo shirt.

I stumbled down the stairs, cursing under my breath.

And then I stumbled to a halt in the kitchen doorway.

Jasper and a girl I never met were kissing, holding each other up by leaning against the fridge.

Oh, _brilliant_! Jasper had a new lover and now I was supposed to be drinking my beer but they were _blocking the way_.

I cleared my throat loudly and they both sprung apart, looking guilty as sin.

"Edward! I- I thought you were out!" Jasper gasped, eyes wide, arms lying limply by his side.

"You know I don't go out Saturday mornings." I replied, bored.

"Whose this?" the girl asked, turning the full power for her blue gaze on my face, a lecherous almost predatory look jumping into her eyes.

"It's my flatmate. Edward meet Bezzie." Jasper awkwardly introduced us, his gaze fixed on the floor.

"Nice to meet you." I drawled and moved to the fridge, uncorking a beer on the wooden counter.

"Mmm, like wise." She murmured. She turned round towards Jasper, her breast brushing purposefully against my arm.

_Slag_, I thought, wanting to make gagging noises.

The phone rang and I was excused quickly to go answer. I didn't want to make small talk with Jasper and The Slag.

"Hello?" I answered, drinking from my green beer bottle.

"Edward, you are _so _dead! I told you to wait until _today_! You greedy little twat!" Alice screamed down the line.

"Hold up, love! She _told _you?" I hissed, glancing over my shoulder to the kitchen doorway and saw – much to my dinner which was threatening to get out – Jasper and The Slag – excuse me, _Bezzie_, kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"_Of course she did_! You HAVE to tell me, like, NOW! Come over and I'll treat you to lunch, you horny babe!" Alice squealed.

"OK" I answered and hung up.

I only said yes because I would be able to finally let it all out, and _of course_, I couldn't resist to a free lunch.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"Call me a man whore one more time, and I'm gonna slug you, got it?" I growled at Alice. The threat did nothing to her; she only batted her eyelashes at me and stuck her tongue out. I rolled my eyes and parked in front of her house.

She was out of the car in a flash, skipping up the steps lithely. I seriously did not know how she did that, after what she ate at lunch! A bowl of pasta, a large steak with salad and chips, ice cream, cake, cup of coffee and apple crumble.

"Come on then, _man whore_." She laughed, twirling round on the porch. I unbuckled my belt, and got out, cursing the whole way.

"I _know _you like me being a man whore, love… you get all the juicy gossip, don't you?" I answered. Alice wrinkled her nose and wagged a finger at me.

"I only like the talking, NOT the getting pelvic!" she giggled, and wrapped an arm around my neck and kissing the corner of my mouth.

"You know I love you really." She muttered.

"Always love me best?" I asked. I knew this game.

"Duh! Course I will, only if you promise I'll be your only girl, and you'd only love me!"

"Now, now there. Don't get demanding it totally cramps my style!" and I run a hand through my hair, arching an eyebrow at her. As I expected, she fell into fits of giggles.

"Now I know why the girls at school _drool _after you…" she trailed off and opened the door so we could get inside.

I left my coat on the stairs banister – its usual spot – and took my phone out. It had vibrated and rung so many times in the restaurant that Alice had threatened that if I didn't switch it off, she'd have to throw it out of the window.

Now, I switched it on and watched numbers flash up on the screen. 8 text messages, 4 voice mail messages and 25 missed calls.

Alice disappeared into the kitchen and fetched us some cider before grabbing my arm and taking me to the living room. She loved reading my text messages and listening on my voice mails, and I really didn't mind. I would've had a fit if Jasper had done something like that, but Alice was like a sister to me.

Text number 1: **Baby, y dnt u cl me? I miss u so much! TXxXxXx**

Text number 2: **Wot happened with Ty meant NOTHING to what we had together! Call me! TX**

Text number 3: **y won't u cl me? If you don't call me, I'll come round and make a scene! TXxXxX**

It went on and on, some of them nice and sweet, others almost accusing me of dumping her. It was ridiculous, and by the time I was through the voice mails, Alice and I were laughing so hard we had tears falling down our cheeks.

"She is… She is _so _insistent!" Alice gasped, taking a drink from her cider.

"Tell me about it." I answered, switching my phone off.

"So… you're gonna see Bella again? This Friday?" Alice asked, her curiosity changing the subject.

I was silent a minute, letting her mind whirl out of proportion.

"Yes. I'll teach her the routine, and then – if she doesn't want me anymore – I'll disappear. Leave her to it." I answered, picking at the label on my bottle.

"So you have your eye on someone else?"

"No." why would I?

"Then why don't you think she'll have you around?" she asked, startled.

"Because the last thing she asked me was, 'did you mean that to happen?' as if she regretted it."

"And you answered…?"

"I was startled by the question, Alice. I hadn't thought about moving in on her and then making her feel as if she was… a… slut. I mean, she broke up with my best friend and now she was with me. what would that classify her as?"

"What did you say?"

"I answered that I didn't know. I didn't really. I was just twisted up in everything that was happening between us and I let my emotions take over… I hadn't expected that question." Alice stared at me in disbelief and then smiled, putting a hand on my leg.

"How about you make it _clear _to her about you feel? Maybe Friday you could just say again that you like her and then maybe she'd understand. She's quite shocked about the whole break-up thing. She hadn't expected to end it so quickly, and just like _that-_" she snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"I guess. I don't know why she's beating herself about it. Jasper is moving on, I must say, quite quickly." It was out before I knew it. Now Alice would want to know how, and I'd have to tell her. I wasn't ready to break her heart.

"Oh." Was all she said, and her face heated up, her round eyes glistening with disappointment.

"Oh, Alice! I didn't mean to say it to hurt you!" I amended, gathering her pixie body into my arms.

"I know, Edward, I know. One day he might even notice me. I like him, but he doesn't know I exist." She muttered into my shoulder.

"He will, honey. He's just blind and stupid… he is blond after all!" I growled and she giggled. (**A/N: sorry to any one who is blond! I'm just writing the story and whatever I say, please don't take it as an offence!)**

We talk a bit more after that, and then I left, a feeling of satisfaction warming my heart,

Bezzie was still at the flat when I got back, exhausted and happy. She was sitting, curled up on the sofa watching an old drama movie. The whole thing looked so different I nearly fell flat on my face in a haste to turn away.

I was used in seeing Bella in that corner of the sofa, waiting for Jasper, but now it was Bezzie.

When she heard me unzipping my jacket she turned round and smiled at me.

"Oh, hello. It's Edward, isn't it?" she asked, stretching her tanned legs so I had a full view of her perfect thighs wrapped in short white shorts.

"Yeah. You know where Jazz is?" I asked, containing a grimace. I didn't want to see any one's legs. The only people o might accept are Bella – definitely – and Alice – I've seen her in a bikini and just her underwear; she was like a sister to me after all.

"He's gone out to buy some wine. I think we'd finished the rest last night." She peeked at me from under her eye lashes, her eyes twinkling.

"Huh. Well, tell him I'm back, OK? And that I need to copy his essay before tomorrow." And I disappeared up the stairs into my room.

With my laptop on my bed, and my pad with sheets spread open everywhere, I lay drawing some small sketches and then ripping them up again.

Then my laptop bleeped and told me someone had signed in.

**EmmyGr8Man: **where've you been?

**TorturedSoul: **up and about.

**EmmyGr8Man: **you done those sketches for Mr. Jackson yet?

**TorturedSoul: **I'm trying to do something, but my mind is _blank._

**EmmyGr8Man:** Haha. Well, I gotta go now. Rosalie is demanding dinner.

I logged off and laughed to myself, and then I looked down on my pad, startled.

I looked at one of my old drawings, one of the drawings no one knew about.

It was Bella, her face upturned toward the sky, a small smile on her lips. I remember drawing it last summer, when we were all lying about in the garden and Jasper had gone in for cold drinks. We were talking and whilst we talked, I sketched. At the end, she'd asked to see my sketch **and** I gave her one of my old ones.

I couldn't let her thinking I'd fancied her, could I?

So now I had my project.

**A/N: sorry that this hasn't been soooo exciting! I promise that in the next chapter, everything would be much better. In the meantime, I thank all the people who have reviewed, and I thank you if you review this chapter too!**

**Devilslawyer123**

**P.S. I am working on a couple of new stories too, do expect one coming through soon, and yes I will carry on updating this one! It's my favourite so far!**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**BPOV**

When I turned round in my bed this morning, I almost expected Edward there with me. What we had shared the other night was so intimate I could hardly describe it. I don't know how long I could keep him in suspense, waiting for a reaction because I was sure I was going to crack soon enough.

It didn't bother me that Jasper was being all puppy doggy with me and then I'd find out he was half shagging Bezzie, the school skank.

Beggars can't be choosers.

I rolled out from under my duvet and sat up in my wide princess bed. Renee had wanted to buy this bed for me, saying she couldn't resist.

Of course, she and my father divorced so now I was stuck with a bed that totally smelled of her perfume.

I had changed the bed so it fit my liking a.k.a dark red and black curtains wrapped around the poles and a dark satin sheet that made your skin tingle, it was so soft.

My alarm clock said it was ten o'clock which counted up as being pretty early from me to wake up. I wasn't due to work until seven in the evening, and on Saturdays I usually slept until eleven earliest.

Charlie had left a note on the table in the kitchen when I went down, fully dressed, saying that there was an emergency down at the question and that he had to leave.

I knew it was a lie. I knew they played cards in his office until sun down and then he'd take his pretty secretary for a drink.

I didn't care what he was up to most of the time. I was his sweet, angel of a daughter.

If only he knew what I was up to with his boss's best friend's son… well, what I USED to get up to. I don't want Jasper Hale to lay a finger on me ever again.

Edward kept running hot and cold. In the dance room he had been all sexy and man of the world, and then after he kissed me he was all, 'yeah, yeah OK, I had my fun now piss off.'

I decided to tell this new information to my best friend Alice.

"Are you sure he isn't just shy?" she asked. I stared at the phone as if it had grown a pair of legs and was tap dancing on the phone table.

"Shy? Edward Cullen, Jay Johns College of Arts Playboy shy? Oh, gimme a break." I muttered. **(A/N: Jay Johns College of Art is a college of my invention, because i haven't stated where this story is set so… it's somewhere in England but I'm not sure where.) **

"Well… he's only usually shy around girls he likes, and not girls he likes as friends with… _benefits._" She answered back, and I **swear **I could see her smirk.

"Maybe. Oh God, I can't _wait _until Friday! Even if he blows hot and then cold, I swear and going to make him s_ee _that he is more than just a friend to me."

"Yeah right! Friends don't snog for about half an hour with her police chief father waiting in the house!" Alice giggled.

"I _know_. Anyway, I gotta go. My father expects dinner no less, so I have to go on a shopping spree. Thank God I remembered to sneak a £100 note from his wallet or I'd have to rob the shop!" Alice laughed and I hung up, feeling slightly light-headed.

"Organic or not?" I muttered under my breath, holding two packs of _Barilla Rigatoni_. Charlie was all for the organic food, but when it came to pasta I had no idea what to pick.

I dumped both packets into the shopping basket and scanned my list. Next in line was tinned tomato.

I was looking at the great expanse of Italian hot food when I felt someone standing behind me, and I turned unwillingly around.

Jasper was standing there, holding two bottles of red wine and a bottle of cognac. When he saw me looking at him, he glanced down almost embarrassed to have been caught out.

"Hello Bella." He muttered, and the tone of his voice flashed back to the day in his room, when he told me he loved me.

"Hi." I replied and turned my attention back to the hot food.

Jasper came up behind me and laid a hand on my back.

"I recommend the _Focaccia con Olive_. One of my favourites." He said, eyes twinkling. It seemed to me like it was all starting again, the day in the market talking about food and then the invitation to dinner… but I didn't want it to start again. I used to think that everything was fantastic with Jasper until I figured out what he _really _wanted.

"Mmm, I need to cook dinner for Charlie tonight. And I need some snacks for Friday…" I trailed off, not wanting to tell him about Edward tutoring me.

"Why Friday?" he asked, suspicion crawling into his voice.

"Oh, nothing," I waved my hand, dismissive, "Just someone tutoring me for the dance Jess and I are preparing, last time I was starving but when I got back it was too late to actually cook something, so this person advised to bring some snacks with me so I won't starve to death."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll leave you to it. Maybe see you on Monday." And he shuffled off into the alcohol department.

I got home and started cooking straight away, something to do, something to take my mind off waiting for Edward to call. I knew he wasn't going to, so why wait and wait? But still, I did.

I cooked pasta with broccoli and then for second I made some _sofficini_, which was cheese wrapped in grated bread, which in the oven would melt and would taste absolutely _lovely_.

I hummed a tune under my breath and hadn't realised that it was the tune Edward had been dancing to when I first saw him.

I slid the tray full of _sofficini _into the hot oven and closed the glass door, smiling to myself.

Maybe for once, things would actually go my way.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

**A/N: sorry guys if I haven't updated in ages but I have finally – FINALLY – finished my exams and I hope I can update on a regular basis… so, you know the rules now! R&R! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, or Edward – I wish I did! – or Alice – I'd love a sister like her – or Emmett and the rest of the characters… all I own is the plot and the surnames!**

**CHAPTER 14**

**EPOV**

"You've got to _relax_, Bella!" I urged, wrapping my hands around her waist.

"I _am _relaxed." She whined.

"No you're not. Gimme your hand." I ordered. She held her hand out with a sulky expression and I guided it to the back of her neck.

"You feel these? These knotted up muscles have to disappear." I instructed. Bella whipped round and glared at me, crossing her arms over her chest. Her beautiful lips were pulled into a thin line.

"_You _are not the boss of _me_!" she snapped. I smirked at her and turned my back, muttering,

"Oh, fine then. Go look for someone else who will tutor you for _free_."

"You are so not tutoring me for free! If what happened last-" she stopped and abruptly stalked over to her bag.

I walked up behind her and nuzzled my face into her neck, making her blush.

"Go on." I whispered and kissed her neck.

"It's nothing… No, it's stupid." She muttered, dropping her head.

"Aw, it can't be _that _bad." I laughed. She shook her head and rested her head against my chest, watching us in the mirror.

"It's just something I heard." She whispered, looking away.

"What? What is it?" I asked, suddenly alarmed.

"You know… some girls say that you're so kind to them only so you can y'know…" I knew what she was getting at.

I dropped my arms and stepped away from her, hurt taking over my smirk.

"For someone who had sex nearly every fricking hour of the day, you seem like it's really hard to say it!" I snapped, taking another step back.

Bella bit her lower lip which was trembling and stuffed her hands into her pocket.

"It was just a few girls talking, Edward!"

"And you believed them?" I asked, astonished.

"No! I mean yes… I dunno. You _do _have a reputation, though" she ended.

"Oh, and so do you! So you really think I was nice to you because I wanted to _shag _you? If you think that, then you have to go and get yourself checked out! You didn't think for a minute that I might like you because of _you_?" I shouted, pulling on my leather jacket.

Finally, after years of trying, I had had Bella for me, myself, and I. and now it turns out she was freaking out coz she was scared I might pull her into my bed before she could scream 'fire!'

"I DID think of that, at first… but then I started beating myself up about it… I mean, why would someone like _you _be interested in someone like _me_?" she shrugged. I stood there, motionless, the anger washing out of me at the sight of two glistening drops of saltwater skidding down her cheeks.

"Why would someone like me be interested in you?" I whispered. She wouldn't look at me so I lifted her chin with the tip of my fingers and gave her a sad smile.

"Because someone like me has had enough of people in his group walking all over him and making him feel like seven shades of shit. Someone like me wants a new life, someone he can confide him and not fear that it would be all over the bulletin the next day; and when that person finds a girl he likes and she's taken- unreachable, then someone like me would do everything in his potential to get her, to make her feel happy when her boyfriend is a totally heartless arse." Bella looked away and tried to pull away from my grip but I wrapped a hand around her wrist and bought her closer so I could hear her heart beat frantically.

"and when his task is complete, he also hopes that the girl he like thinks more of him than just a passing crush, because _this _Bella," I pointed at my heart, "Is telling me that nothing like this – what I feel for you – could ever come _close _to a passing crush." I whispered, resting my hand lightly on her collarbone, making her look at me.

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Oh," was all she whispered. She didn't seem to believe me so I tilted her head back and kissed the small tracks the tears had made. She stood motionless until I kissed her on the lips and she finally wrapped her arms around me, holding me close.

I just wished everything could be OK between us, that she would forget who I was for one seconds before saying something that might harm us both. Sighing, she pulled away from me and walked over to her bag.

That's it. I've lost her…. That was what I was thinking before she turned round with a wink and asked, "Gonna gimme a ride home?"

I arrived 'home' later that evening and heard quiet laughter form the living room. I was instantly curious; I knew the laughter didn't match Bessie's.

"Jaz? You home?" I shouted out.

I heard scrambling around and then Jasper appeared in the living room doorway, pulling down his shirt, embarrassed. I eyed him warily and was about to burst out laughing when someone stepped out of the living room behind him.

The laughter died in my throat and I just stared.

"Hi, Edward." Alice muttered, blushing scarlet. She pressed the palms of her perfectly manicured hands to her burning cheeks and looked down, staring at her crumpled shirt.

I buttoned up my jacket again and growled angrily.

"Edward, we can explain-" Jasper started, reaching out to grab my arm. I jumped back and hit my bandaged hand against the banister of the stairs.

"Ow, _fuck_!" I hissed, looking down at my throbbing hand.

"Edward? Are you OK?" Alice asked, walking over to me and putting an arm round my waist.

"Of _course _I'm bloody _OK_! Why wouldn't I be?" I hissed, pushing her away.

"Just because you're acting like a jealous boyfriend!" she shouted angrily. I snorted.

"Edward, it's not what you _think_, we can explain-" Jasper started, grabbing Alice's hand and pulling her toward him, his eyes narrowed when I shouted again.

"Oh my God, I don't want to HEAR your bloody explanations, OK? Whatever you two get up to is _your problem_… one warning, Jasper. I'm giving you a warning now: you hurt her, and I'll hurt you twice as bad and ten times as painful." Jasper stared at me I shock, as if he couldn't believe what I had just told him.

"I would never hurt her." He said quietly, betrayal colouring his blue eyes. Alice reached for me but I turned away, leaving the house.

I went up to my favourite thinking spot. A great hill where I would just lie down and think things over, sometimes for hours on end. Jasper used to come with me before he got so complicated. Whenever Bella had been around, then it seemed like it almost _embarrassed _him that I was around so I came here more and more often.

The sky was dark, not a star in sight, but a large full moon to take their place. I lay down and covered my face with my hands, biting my lip when pain shot across my hand.

I slowly unrolled the bandage with great care, lifting the gauze that was strapped to my stitches ever so carefully.

The stitches were tight against my hand, pulling and itching like mad. I could see a thin layer of new flesh sewing up the cut, leaving a silver scar. When I went to visit my parents on Sunday my father didn't have time to check my hand, let alone assign me more painkillers or take out the stitches to see how far the wound had healed.

Stupid kitchen knife.

My thoughts riveted back to the apartment, where Alice and Jasper had seemed ever so cosy.

I had no right to feel angry. It was Alice's choice and I knew how much she liked him. I got my half of a happy ending, then why shouldn't she?

I rolled over onto my back and closed my eyes, hoping and wishing that the whole experience of walking in on your best friends when they were getting hot did not happen.

My stomach lurched when I heard crunching footsteps up the hill.

I jumped to my feet and balled up my fists, waiting, watching.

"Edward? Is that you?" a voice called out form the darkness.

"Whose that?" I called back.

"Emmett." I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding and slumped back to the ground, staring out across the valley.

Emmett sat next to me and wrapped a brotherly arm around my shoulders.

"What's the matter?" he asked shaking me a little.

"Nothing," I answered. An eyebrow shot up and I shook my head, "It's just… things between Bella and me are going pretty well, but it seems like Alice and Jasper are getting on too well. I'm just scared he'll hurt her. But then, who am I to talk? I'm going out with the girl he loved, who dumped him. _He _has a right to be angry with me, but…" I trailed off, thinking to myself.

Emmett gave a quiet chuckle and pulled me into a bear hug. For him being so big, it nearly crushed my bones.

"Can't- Breathe-" I gasped.

"Is _that _what you're worried about? Jasper becoming the Terminator on you?" his laughter boomed around the empty hill.

I huffed and stood up, pacing circles.

"What _else _should I be worried about?"

"Er, your exams next week? Finding a college? Making up with your mother?" he counted off his fingers.

"Huh… Jacobs British School of Arts sent their letter back to me today… they accepted me." I murmured.

"WHAT? And when were you going to tell me, eh?" he laughed again.

"Actually, I'm waiting for another college to answer my application… it's the Art and Dance College." **A/N: I don't know if this college exists or not, but again, it's from my imagination only.**

"The one in Rome?" he asked his brow furrowing.

"Yeah… apparently they only choose fifty students out of the two thousand that apply, so I'm wishing and waiting." I stopped pacing and tilted my head up to the sky… one star was glittering a few metres away from the moon. In the galaxy, that few metres could be a thousand kilometres or a thousand miles.

Strange how everything is so different from where we're standing.

"Oh. Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Spill."

"Rosalie wants me to marry her."

"What?!" I whirled round to face him, and his face was pained.

"Will you be my best man?"

**A/N: OK, guys! You know the rules! Leave a review and I'll update a.s.a.p**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

**Thank you every one who reviewed last time! Thank you to every one who added me on their favourites and alerts and did I say thank you for the fantastic reviews?? They were awesome guys!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 15**

"You want me…?" I choked out. It overwhelmed me, the fact that Emmett had chosen me to be his best man and not one of his 'jock' friends or his brother, Brad.

He shook his head and stood up, hunching his shoulders inside his jean jacket.

"Look, sorry if I asked…. It was stupid. Forget it." he started to walk away but I stopped him.

"OK, I'll do it… what does a best man do anyway?" I shouted after him. Emmett turned and gave me a watery smile, his eyes shining.

"I- I don't know." He gasped, coming over and gathering me into a big bear hug.

"Aw man, I'm so _happy _for you! Shit, I would never have thought that it was you to be the first one to marry."

"Oh, yeah? And who was on your First to Marry list?" his voice was muffled against my jacket, and then he pulled away, his hands still on my shoulders and mine on his.

"I thought Jasper would be first and then you second."

"And where do you fit in?"

"I never really thought about marriage… wow, fancy being married at, what? Nineteen?" I laughed.

"Yeah!" he gurgled. We slumped to the ground and we laughed at our small private thoughts. Wow, me being a best man, standing beside Emmett at the altar when he said 'I do' to the only girl he ever loved.

We were silent for what seemed like hours, and then Emmett rolled over and laughed, "I can't believe we used to make retching sounds when our parents suggested us liking girls when we were so little."

"Yeah, and now you're getting married." We were silent for what seemed like hours before Emmett gave a kind of grunt and left.

When the sky started darkening and the clouds covered the moon, I got up and walked slowly to the apartment, not really wanting to fit the key in the lock and open the door… and then it hit me: maybe Jasper and Alice weren't going too fast as I thought they were, maybe I had caught the wrong end of the stick. What if Jasper really was right for Alice? What if he really did love her?

I was still thinking and pondering the matter when I opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

As soon as I dropped my jacket on the floor – like always – Alice came flying through the door and hugged me tight, her breathing coming in short gasps of worry. She held me tight and I hugged her back for a while before I chuckled and pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked, studying her face which was stained with worry.

"Oh, Edward! I thought… I didn't know what to think when you just left like that!" she cried, covering her face with her hands and breathing in deep shuddering breaths.

To say the truth, I had no idea what the big deal was.

"Look, I'm OK, yeah? So how about you just calm down and, hey! Where's Jasper?" I asked, suddenly realising that he wasn't with us.

"He's gone to take a shower… he was worried about you, you know." She whispered accusingly. I gave a snort of derision and started for the stairs.

"Edward?"

"What?" I didn't turn round.

"I love you." I didn't answer and escaped for the safety of my room.

I woke up with a pounding headache and a dry mouth, my body stiff with aching bones.

I got up and stumbled to the bathroom, my head spinning. While I was having a shower, my body convulsed and I had to get out before I slipped and hurt myself.

Once I got downstairs and downed a cup of coffee, I slumped in a chair and inwardly groaned. I had no idea what was wrong with me and whatever it was, it was making my whole day worse.

I couldn't dance this way! Even thinking of dancing would make my head spin uncontrollably.

Oh yeah, exam nerves. I had forgotten about that.

Oh, and maybe the dizzy head was also because of the envelope with the lion head stamp.

The Art and Dance College.

I took in a sharp breath and reached out for the letter, my mouth drier than before. The kitchen door opened and Alice came in, her clothes different so she hadn't stayed the night. She saw the letter in my hand and she gasped.

"Oh my God, Edward… what does it say?" she asked, taking a seat next to me.

"I- I don't know-" I stammered.

"You mean you haven't opened it?" she asked incredulously, her lip glossed mouth pulled in a half smile.

"I can't… I'm scared… what if they don't accept me?" I asked, setting the letter down.

"Well, you'll never find out if you don't open it. Open it." she ordered in her sternest voice. Just then, Jasper wandered in and kissed Alice's head good morning. I nodded at him and then looked back at the letter, fingering the closing.

"Is that…?" Jasper started.

"Yeah it is, but he's too chicken not to open it." Alice hissed in a very unfriendly voiced. Jasper rolled his eyes at me and I smiled in agreement. Alice could be a right pain sometimes.

I slid the finger under the opening and ripped the paper, suddenly eager to read it. I pulled the letter out and held my breath, hoping not to see…

_Dear Mr. Cullen,  
We are happy to inform you that you will be joining us this following autumn for your first dance term at the Art and Dance College…._

Wait, what?

I had gotten in.

I. Had. Gotten. In.

I lowered the letter to stare at my two friends who looked on expectantly. Alice was biting on her lip, her eyes drumming noiselessly on the tabletop, and Jasper had a mug of coffee half way to his lips.

"I'm in." I croaked. Alice screamed and launched herself at me, peppering my face with kisses while Jasper bounced around the room yelling at the top of his voice: "my best friend GOT IN!" I kissed Alice's tear stained cheeks and grabbed Jasper in a bear hug…

When we got to school, Alice skipped away to tell the rest of the poor living souls and I went to the bathroom, feeling sicker than before.

Jasper came in after me when I was on my knees by the toilet bowl, retching.

"Hey, you OK?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"Yeah, only exam nerves." I answered, or rather, I croaked.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine." I reassured him, wiping my mouth with a piece of toilet paper. Jasper didn't seem to believe me, but then again, it wasn't like he believed me most of the time.

Bella met me at lunch, taking one look at my face and announcing that she was taking me home. Jasper still didn't know about us two, so he looked at us in shock.

"Why?" he asked.

Bella glared at him and waved a hand at me, "He's ill, Jaz… no, let me rephrase that: He is VERY ill."

"No, I'm not." I croaked defiantly. Bella smirked at me and put her hand on my forehead, then looking upset.

"Edward, you're burning. Can you please listen to me and go home?" she pleaded, her eyes concerned.

"I _can't_! I have a dance exam in," I checked my watch and groaned, "In less than an hour… it's just exam nerves."

"Sure it is." She answered tetchily. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table, pulling Bella down next to me. Jasper looked at us confused, his eyes veiled with something like pain.

"You heard?" he asked Bella, almost in monotone.

"Yeah. Congratulations Edward." And she kissed me on the lips.

Jasper's head snapped up and Bella realised what she had done. I licked my dry lips and was about to say something when Jaspers hand shot out and struck me on the head. I heard my neck give a crack but I swivelled round to pin his hand against the table top at a painful angle. Jasper grimaced but didn't let out any sound of pain.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Jasper? You wanna kill me?" I growled. Bella put an arm round my shoulders and whispered,

"Edward, stop it, leave him alone." But the mist in front of my eyes was red and my voice was far away.

"Leave me alone, Hale. I'm hurting already, so don't add your shit with it too." My voice sounded distant and my vision blurred.

"Whatever, Cullen. I can't believe you'd steal my girlfriend." Jasper hissed under his breath. Most of the students around us were staring and the ones who weren't were being nudged at by their mates.

"He didn't steal anyone you jackass." Bella snapped, pulling me away so I was leaning against her. My breathing was coming in short gasps and my vision was blurring more and more so I couldn't even make out shapes.

"Edward?" Bella's voice was at my ear, trying to make me open my eyes. I hadn't noticed I had closed them, but when I suddenly slumped forward, I realised that my whole world had turned dark.

A scream came from somewhere around me, but by that time, I was unconscious.

**You know the rules, guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

**OMG! Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed my last chapter! When I logged onto my e-mail, I couldn't believe I had 43 E-MAILS! I was so shocked, yet so happy!! Guys, keep reviewing OK? And thanks to: Twilight-Vampire-Angel, Taken by the Flame, Quiet Reader421, la mia stella, Bradhadair fire starter (I'm sorry I couldn't get back at you about the SATS, but just so you know I think I failed in science! lol) movieandbookgirl, invisible2thecloudedmind, bornagainvamp, IrisOfTheRainbow, Blue-Green-Crystalz, twilightre-write, edwardluvr, Julsgracie for all of your reviews! And everyone else for adding me to their favourites/ alerts! You have no idea how much that meant to me!!**

**OK, so I'm gonna shut up now and let you read my chapter in peace…**

**CHAPTER 16**

When I awoke, I realised that the room was much different to the one I was sure I lost consciousness in. the walls were too white, and the windows too small… it was so much stuffier, too.

I tried to move my head but a hand rested lightly yet firmly on my shoulder.

"Don't move." It ordered. I groaned and my eyes closed again, the blurriness tiring me out.

That's when I started to pick out the consistent _beep beep beep_ of what I was sure was a heart machine. My eyes flew open again and the blurriness started to adjust so I could actually make out proper shapes.

"What?" I started to say, but my throat seemed to have been blocked with sandpaper, and all that came out was a pitiful croak. Someone in the room laughed, and I closed my eyes again, trying to figure out what the _hell _was tugging at my arm. When I opened them again, the room was in focus and someone was signing a chart at the end of my bed.

OK, so yeah I was in a hospital. The big question was: _why?_

The doctor looked up and smiled at me, tapping his pen against the chart exactly like my father did when he was happy about something.

"Ah, so I see you are awake now, yes?"

"Why am I here?" I croaked, lifting myself up onto my elbows. I looked down at the tagging on my arms and saw a drip. I mean, a long thing sticking out of my arm with _liquid _coming out of it.

I never mentioned I _hated _syringes, needles, drips and anything to do with pointy stuff that has to go through your skin? Or maybe I have…

I groaned when I saw it and shut my eyes again.

The doctor chuckled and touched my arm – the one without the drip, yeah didn't think you _would _go near it! – Gently.

"Your father did a great job of stopping the infection, son. You could have been in a _lot _of trouble if he hadn't known the reason of the infection."

"Infection?" it hurt when I spoke, a grating sensation at the back of my throat that left me wincing.

"Yes. Your father clearly told you not to take off the bandage _unless _you had to change it. Turns out you did unwrap it and the wound got dirty."

"Yes, my son has never been the obedient type. Thank you, Dr. Clarks." My father was suddenly standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and I knew that meant nothing good.

I looked away when he walked into the room, his back rigid and sat on my bed, his hand resting lightly on my elbow.

"You have no idea how your mother was worrying about you." I snorted. _Hah! _If she thought it took only THAT to make me forgive her, then she could go and stick that apology right up her… well, I'm not going to say it because I respect my parents even though they can be such… again, I'm not going to say it.

"Huh." Was all I said.

"The infection wasn't that bad, don't let Dr. Clarks scare you. Just something got in your bloodstream which made you sick and that blow your friend Jasper gave you didn't help out either. Could have knocked you out if his hand had smashed into your temple instead of your cheekbone…" he looked at me, as if he expected me to break down in tears any second. Instead, I just sat there staring at him blankly. I knew what was coming next.

"Your mother wants to see you." He said quietly. I shook my head and burrowed under the covers, trying not to dislodge my arm. The bed moved a little and I knew my father had gotten up. A few moments later I heard my door shut quietly.

Only to be opened later on by a nearly hysteric Bella.

"Oh my God, you're OK!" she exclaimed and fell into my open arms.

"I am so sorry about what happened in the canteen, it's all my fault." Her voice was muffled against my hospital gown.

"How is it your fault?" she smelled of freesias and autumn flowers even though were so past autumn.

"I kissed you in front of Jasper! I should have known and I should have contained it until we were alone." She looked up at me, her eyes tearful.

"Frankly, I would have died if you waited until Friday." Then I realised what I said in time to see her chin wobble.

"No! I didn't mean it that way, I-" I brushed away the tears spilling freely down her face and smile encouragingly. She didn't smile back.

"It IS my fault, and I was _so _stupid to… to…"

"To what?" I asked. She sat up and brushed the hair out of her face, flicking a strand over her shoulder and folding her hands in her lap.

Uh-oh, was she going to give me The Talk™?

"Go on." I prodded her with my knee and she gave me the ghost of a smile.

"To have done that…"

I rolled my eyes, "Bella, I don't want you blaming yourself! That's totally ridiculous! It was _no ones _fault that I fainted, OK? Apparently I had an icky infection in my hand or something…" I trailed off and beamed at her, gathering her up in my arms.

Was this, like, a revelation of how we felt? The 'I am so sorry' and then the kissage coming forth? I knew I felt something MASSIVE for the girl, but Bella always seemed so… tight up about actually getting seen with me in public. Any other girl would jump at the chance, and she skirted around it.

I should have a stamp on my head saying: VERY CONFUSED PERSON!

When we came up for air, Bella smiled and said quietly, "Alice couldn't come, she had some big project exam thing but she promises to come see you tomorrow… I should get going or I'll lose my bus." She kissed me one more time half off, half on the mouth before sweeping out of the room like a princess… except she wasn't wearing a gown and didn't have, like, thousands of gems tucked up her sleeve.

As I thought, my mother didn't come to see me.

If Alice asked me one more time if I was _OK _I was going to bloody THUMP her! Since I came 'home' she's been hanging around, worrying herself sick and all Jasper could do is say how _sorry _he was and making puppy dog eyes at Alice who completely blanked him out.

Hah! Serves him right.

"Are you OK? Do you need anything?" Alice asked, sitting on the arm of my armchair.

"Yeah, pass me that laptop and go home. You are just worrying for nothing, hun!" I exclaimed reaching out for the laptop she was handing me.

"You sure?" she asked, grabbing her coat.

"Alice, you are hanging around for NOTHING, OK? I'm not gonna faint again, OK? Go home and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow in school."

"Tomorrow? You can't go to school tomorrow!" she said, her eyes wide with horror. See? See what I mean? Worries about the simplest things like _school._

"Yeah." I answered, raising my eyebrows, "I've been hanging around here for a whole week and I'm going to school tomorrow." She shrugged and muttered something that sounded strangely like 'your funeral' and left, banging the door loudly behind her.

When I entered the school, people were staring at me like I was the walking dead. Emmett glared at them and a few went scurrying off.

Jesus, it's not like I had died and then been resuscitated again! I had just fainted and… well, yeah I guess the whole experience of seeing some guy pass out like that _was _a little bit shocking, but that still didn't change the fact that the staring and the scuttling off was not necessary.

I dropped my gaze to the floor and hurried off to my Art class, hoping - no _wishing _- to see Bella and hearing her say that everything was going to be OK… I hadn't seen her since that day in the hospital and I was a little worried that maybe she'd gone off me. A small voice in the back of my head was telling me that she would never do that. But another voice told me that maybe she didn't love me and that I was just a term fling.

I felt like Jack Sparrow in World's End when there were two miniatures of him and he was going a little… crazy.

In Art, I sat at the same place I always did with Emmett, and I got my pad out. Mr. Jackson gave us a task and we sketched what we had to.

"So, how's all the wedding arrangement going?" I asked. I found this was the topic that opened most of our conversations nowadays.

"'S good. Rosalie seems to be more in love with me now than ever." he answered, tapping his fingers against the tabletop in rhythm with the music playing softly in the background.

"I thought she was the one who asked you?" I asked, frowning a little. He mock punched me on the shoulder and laughed.

"The whole thing's is complicated, man. We were having dinner and suddenly she goes, 'will we ever get married?' and I spluttered, 'how about now?' so I guess we both asked each other, right?"

"No." he laughed again and then bowed his head.

"I never thought you would take it this way, Edward. Jasper was much harder to get round to, Y'know? He was all, 'yeah but man you're only, like, nineteen!' and most of the time I answered, 'well, I'm not getting her pregnant, am I? I'm just marrying her.'" I laughed and looked at him, scrutinizing his face.

"_Just _marrying her?" the conversation went like that for the whole lesson, me mocking him and Emmett getting all defensive and pouty.

Seriously, I never saw ONCE in my life a pouty bear.

ICT: SESSION FOUR.

**TorturedSoul has logged on.**

**Jaz. Music. Life has logged on.**

**KissMeGoodBye has logged on.**

**TorturedSoul: **I have a pounding headache and an itchy hand. Make it quick, Alice.

**KissMeGoodBye: **well, hello to you too… I just wanted to see how you were.

**TorturedSoul: **cut the ass kissing, hun, Whaddya want?

**KissMeGoodBye: **…

**Jaz.Music.Life: **er, we need your car. Just for today.

**TorturedSoul: **why!?

**KissMeGoodBye: **we need to go somewhere…

**TorturedSoul: **oh, hang on! You want my car so you can go and make out!? What are you ON?

**Jaz.Music.Life: **dude, we haven't been together for one minute this week! Can you blame us?  
**TorturedSoul: **NFW

**KissMeGoodBye: **you know I don't believe in text speak.

**TorturedSoul: **TRANSLATION: _no fucking way. _

**Jaz.Music.Life: **oh, you're nice!

**TorturedSoul: **I know… you can't have the car! Take yours Jasper… I need it.

**Jaz.Music.Life has logged off.**

**KissMeGoodBye: **do you always have to be so mean?  
**TorturedSoul: **what? What'd I do?

**KissMeGoodBye: **he still hasn't gotten over her, and why don't you just _rub it in!_

**TorturedSoul: **whatever, hun. He can't be going out with you and lingering over the past! Take his car, much comfier seats. I'll see you later.

**TorturedSoul has logged off.**

**KissMeGoodBye has logged off. **

I turned my monitor off and left the room, shifting my books from one arm to the other. Dance was my next lesson but maybe I should give it a miss… no, I couldn't. My exam was next week and I had to fit in as much practice as possible.

The doctor had said that I rested for the first few weeks but my whole _future _counted on this exam. I mean, sure I got into the best college in Europe but that didn't mean I had to slack now, right?

I headed straight to the dance studio.

**Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed and SO SORRY for the long wait!! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**BPOV**

Edward was in the dance studio as I had expected. He was so predictable sometimes that it made me smile. When I opened the door, I saw him slumped on one of the benches examining his hand moodily.

"Hey," I whispered and went to sit next to him. I still thought the whole incident my fault. If I hadn't kissed him in the canteen, then Jasper wouldn't've hit him and Edward wouldn't have ended up in hospital.

Even if his father said it was because of an infection.

"Hey," he replied, and slung an arm round my shoulders. He bent his head and nuzzled my neck, air-kissing my skin. He was going to make me suffer, the bastard.

I gripped his head and kissed him on the lips, his tongue teased my lips open and I slipped into a world of bliss.

Why was he such a good kisser? It wasn't fair! I always felt clumsy and dumb around him. What did he see in me?

When we broke away for air, Edward grinned at me.

"You gonna come back with me to the apartment?" he asked, and kissed the tip of my nose again, slowly going up to kiss my cheekbones.

"Oh, how much I would love to, I have to work tonight." I whispered, gently pulling away from him.

"oh what? Can't you take a day off for _me_?" he pouted.

"Especially not for you," I joked and kissed him again.

"I hate you." he muttered, slipping into sulking mode.

"Aw, hate you too. I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'll come over to the apartment if you want." he nodded and I left, slipping out into the drizzle.

()()()

The café was fairly empty when I arrived, just the few early customers before the café closed and the bar opened.

Rosco was at the bar, washing glasses. As I approached the bar, Rosco smiled and threw a black thigh length apron my way.

"Hello, Bella. How about you start clearing those tables away? The bar will be open in twenty minutes." I nodded and headed off to the nearest table, placing empty mugs and fully ashtrays on the Bacardi Breezer tray. A man sitting next to the window glanced my way, grinning lustily. My eyes narrowed and I started working again.

I guess _that man _had started his drink fest early. God, I hated heavy drinkers.

It had been three hours since I arrived and the bar was now open, drunk men laughing uproariously and I had to dodge a few wandering hands.

I was about to take my break when the bar door opened and Emmet, Edward and Jasper walked in. I saw Jasper watch Edward cautiously, as of he was scared Edward might take revenge.

What a loser. What did he think Edward would do? Kill him with a broken beer bottle? Yeah, right.

Rosco nodded understandingly when I asked if I could go sit with my friends. It wasn't really allowed that waiters and waitresses went to sit with their friends.

But Rosco nodded and I went to join them.

Edward beamed at me when I sat down next to me, and his hand crept up my leg until he found mine.

"How long's your break?" he asked. I looked into his eyes and it seemed like the rest of the world melted away.

"Um, about twenty minutes, I think." just then, Rosco passed my table and said,

"Darling, have the rest of the night off. It's terrible to watch you dodge all of those hands!" I was about to protest when he held up a hand and said,

"I'm the boss here, honey, and if you don't follow orders, I'll fire you. End of story." that shut me up, so I had the rest of the night off.

Edward smiled at me and I knew what he was thinking. Was this the night…?

Emmett snapped his fingers in front of Edward's face and mock growled, "Dude, you listening?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Ah, so you aren't listening!" Emmett lightly pinched Edward's forearm and so the conversation was lost. Instead, as the two friends bickered happily, I was sitting across from Jasper whose knee was non too subtly brushing against mine.

He smiled an apologetic smile and all I could think of was: what a bastard. He was going out with Alice for Gods sake! The same Alice who was head over heels for him! How could he _still _not get over me? It seemed like he got over me easily enough when I _was _there!

"I _asked _if you could skip school tomorrow and come try your tux on! Oh, and we need to sort out the rings, too! I can't believe _I _need to pay for everything!" Emmett exclaimed, throwing himself backwards in his chair. Edward gave him an amused smile then took out his little notebook, looking through it as if he was-

"Oh, I am _far too _busy to come with you, Emmett." he voiced my thoughts. I squeezed his hand under the table and he pushed my head onto his shoulder, cradling me with one hand.

"Shut up, you dweeb. You're coming with me tomorrow whether you like it or not." Emmett gruffed out, taking a quick gulp from his beer.

"Fine then, I'll come. Why do I have to dress like a penguin? I _hate _tuxes. Dancers like me _never _wear a tux." he huffed.

I poked him in the side, "Liar. You wore a jacket and tie when you went for your college interview." he laughed and kissed my forehead. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper narrow his eyes.

"Yes but that was about my future. Appearance always gains you extra brownie points with the judges. And anyway, it wasn't a tux." I rolled my eyes and he held me closer when he saw Jasper's narrowed eyes.

"Whatever. You're still a dweeb if you aren't coming." Emmett laughed.

"Is _that _the best insult you can come up with? Seriously." Edward lightly punched his friend's shoulder and they were off again, swapping friendly insults and mock hurting each other.

Finally around midnight, Edward , Emmett and jasper stood up. I took Edward's outstretched hand and told him I would be just a minute.

I walked toward the bar which was still surprisingly full and started to untie my apron. Rosco was behind the bar, sorting out a beer and Coke drink for the unstable customer by sitting in front of him.

"This is your last one, Joe." he warned and the man - Joe - laughed, handing him a crisp £10 note.

"Yeah, yeah." he muttered before swaggering away into the crowded room.

I handed my apron to Rosco and he smiled, "Ah, leaving already?" Rosco asked, folding the apron and sliding it under the bar.

"Yes, Rosco. I'm sorry but we have to wake up early tomorrow. Edward has to leave early tomorrow with a friend and I have to go to school." Rosco nodded.

"Is that Edward over there?" he nodded toward Edward and Jasper who seemed to be having an argument.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"He seems nicer than your other boy, girl. The problem is, it seems that Jasper still hasn't gotten over you."

"He's an animal. He's going out with Edward's best friend, Alice, and all I can hope is: I hope he doesn't do anything stupid like he did with me. I got over him pretty quickly but Alice's crush… it's a few years she's been crushing on him. Hurting her will be like killing her."

Rosco nodded, "Yes, you are right. Well, I'll see you on Saturday then."

"OK, thanks Rosco."

I slipped back, away from the bar and went to join Edward who was glaring at Jasper.

He slipped a protective arm around my waist and pulled me close, slightly away from where Jasper was standing. Had the had another fight? Over me again? I really didn't want Edward to stress himself out so I tugged at his arm.

"Edward? Can we go please? I'm tired." Edward nodded and we walked out. I asked him if everything was alright and he almost snapped at me back, saying he was just tired and his hand hurt.

Why did he lie to me?

I slowly detached myself from him and walked a little way away from him. The gesture clearly hurt him.

"Bella, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry." he walked over and cupped my face, kissing my cheekbones. I nodded and he grabbed my hand again, holding onto it tight until we reached the car. When we were inside, Edward turned his head and smiled at me, but the smile didn't reach his eyes, and his face was gaunt.

I kissed his cheek and settled in my seat.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" he asked, I nodded and he turned the radio on, making speech impossible.

What I really wanted to tell him was that I loved him, no matter if he snapped at me or seemed half dead when he drove home that night.

_Home_, it was a long time since I thought the apartment as home. Charlie wouldn't be worried. As far as he was concerned, I was still going out with Jasper and it's not like I never spent the night at the apartment before.

To say the truth, I was worried about him. He had seemed so lively tonight when we were all at the table, and when I went to give my apron back it seemed as if the life had been sucked out of him. He concentrated more on the road and didn't seem much interested in conversation.

When he parked in front of the apartment, I could see a light shining from Jasper's room. Edward didn't get out immediately, instead he kept his hands on the steering wheel and shut his eyes.

"I want him out." he muttered before getting out and slamming the door shut. As I hurried after him, I wondered vaguely what he meant by that. Did it mean he was throwing Jasper out? Didn't that mean he'd have to pay the rent on his own?

Edward grabbed my hand and he dragged me up the stairs to his room. I could hear faint music playing from Jasper's room as we passed it. Did he have someone back with him? Was it Alice? Was it someone else?

Edward didn't give me time to answer any questions. As soon as the bedroom door closed behind us, he had me up against the door, kissing me and struggling out of his coat at the same time. His kisses weren't the soft ones I was expecting, instead I got hard kisses that seemed to bruise my lips, but still I didn't pull away from him and demand what was wrong.

I kissed him back and gently helped him out of his coat, careful of his damaged hand.

"Bella…" he whispered, before tugging at my own jacket, throwing it on the chair near the door as soon as he was able to get rid of it.

"Edward, talk to me. Please." I whispered against his lips.

"No." he growled and held me against him as he shuffled us to the bed, then collapsing on top of me.

Did I want this? Did I want to make love to him when he was so uptight, so angry?

No, I didn't.

Hurting his feelings, I pushed him off and sat up, glaring at him.

"Talk to me Edward. Now." Edward looked surprised and he propped himself up on one elbow.

"Talk about _what_?" he sneered.

I crossed my arms over my chest and answered coldly, "About why you are being such a jerk." Edward snorted and sat up, pulling his t-shirt over his head. Then he slid under the covers and switched the bedside lamp off.

"Goodnight, Bella. By the way, I am not being a jerk. This is how I am." I didn't answer him, instead chose to leave the room and go get a glass of water.

Was I seeing the real Edward Cullen? Or was he so nasty because I didn't want to have sex with him?

One way or another, I had to find out.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: OK, very disappointed in the lack of reviews the last chapter got. I hope this one will get more… I have a feeling I am not giving what you readers want. If there's something I have to change, tell me.**

**) R&R**

**CHAPTER 18**

"Talk to me Edward. Now." Bella asked, her arms crossed tightly against her chest. Had I done something wrong? Why was she acting so weird?

"Talk about _what_?" I sneered. I didn't mean to sneer, honestly I didn't. I knew I had hurt Bella's feeling and she reassured me her reply,

"About why you are being such a jerk!" she hissed, moving away from me.

Sighing, I pulled my shirt over my head and slid under the covers, not bothering to take my jeans off as well. Not with her there, anyway.

"I'm not being a jerk, Bella. It's the way I am." I lied. It hurt me to lie to her, and the impact of my answer had the desired effect. She stood up and left the room.

I couldn't tell her.

How could I tell her that Jasper was right? That we had to break up sometime before I left for uni? Jasper knew I couldn't handle the long distance thing. I tried once and it ended up me cheating on her. I couldn't do that to Bella. At least, if I met someone at the college, I could go with her without worrying if Bella found out.

I nearly smacked my head with the hardback book on my bedside table when I thought that.

How could I think about something so stupid? Was Jasper trying to get Bella back? If he was, then why was he going out with my best friend Alice?

Thousands of questions flew around my mind, rendering sleep impossible.

I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. Where was she now? Had she gone downstairs? Did she go home? Or was she making up with Jasper?

If she was doing the last one, I vowed silently to kill Jasper.

I remembered the satisfied smile creeping onto his lips when he told me that I couldn't handle long distances. He _knew _he was right. And he knew that even the thought about breaking up with Bella killed me.

When I treated her like that, I was half hoping she'd break up with me, call me a bastard or something and never talk to me again. Not that I ever got dumped but I think I would have felt better if _she _was the one dumping _me_. At least I wouldn't be worried or feel guilty.

It was around two o'clock in the morning when Bella finally came back. She slipped under the covers with me and I searched for her with my hand. She was still wearing her black trousers with the black shirt she wore for work but I didn't care. I just needed to feel her close to me.

When my hand touched the bare skin of her waist she seemed to shy away from me. I rolled over and pressed my chest into her back, feeling her heart picking up speed.

"Are you awake?" I asked, burying my face in her hair. She merely nodded.

"I'm sorry about before. I love you, really I do. It's just something Jasper said that made me so horrible. Sorry." I repeated. Bella gave an audible sighed and pulled my hand around so it was lying on her stomach. She didn't say anything, nor looked at me but the feeling of her hand over mine was enough.

I just needed to feel her close to me.

With her there, I fell asleep in seconds.

We went down to the kitchen together in the morning, Bella holding onto my hand. My mind was foggy and my eyes felt like they were about to close any second.

Alice was in the kitchen and in her hand she held a plastic bag with what seemed clothes inside. As soon as she saw us, Alice bounded over and ushered Bella away, pushing her into the downstairs bathroom.

I ignored Jasper's cheery morning greeting. Actually, I ignored Jasper until he sneered,

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Soon," I snapped, whirling round to face him, "I never knew you were _so eager _for this relationship to end up in the pits! It's at these moments when they show who your real friends are." Jasper was speechless and I left the apartment, going for one of my long walks.

I had to tell her. It was just a matter of getting to the point first. I was about to leave for university in a couple of weeks and I was sure the long distance thing wouldn't work out… as I had said before.

I walked for hours, just thinking about the inevitable break up. Why couldn't I just take her with me? Oh, coz she had school here. Right.

Sighing I went back to the apartment, my heart in my mouth.

"Bella, we need to talk." I said as soon as I walked into my bedroom and saw her there.

She looked up, worried, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… Bella, I'm so sorry. You know how much I love you and I sincerely hope that we can-" not the best start, but it was better than nothing, I guess. she stood up and placed a hand on my mouth.

"Wait, are you breaking up with me?" I sighed.

"Yes." she was so still for a minute I thought she was in shock. Her arm arched back and she slapped me across the face. My cheek stung where she had hit me and I stumbled back a step.

Bella had her hands over her mouth, tears spilling out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Jeez, Bella!" I muttered, rubbing my cheek.

She slumped onto the bed and started crying in earnest. I walked over to her and wrapped hr in my arms.

"I love you, Edward! Please, please don't hurt me this way!" she sobbed in my arms.

"I know, I know. I wouldn't break up with you. Ever. But I can't handle long distances. I'm scared that, with you not there, I might do something stupid. I know the way I am, and I know I can hurt you even if I don't want to." she was silent for a minute.

"Are you breaking up with me because you're going away?" she whispered.

"Yes. I know it's stupid and I know Jasper will be a good friend to you."

"Whatever. I just hope you're right."

Nodding, I got up and left, my heart shattering into a thousand irreparable pieces.

--

**A/N: short, I know, but I'm having the last chapter up straight away so I won't have to let you guys wait too long.**

**I hope I get more reviews this time. Lot's of reviews make me happy… not many reviews make me sad…**


	19. Chapter 19

…**EPILOGUE…**

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

I never saw Emmett cry before, and trust me, it's scary. He was in his room, getting ready for the wedding and I was helping him.

The guy was crying so hard he was finding it hard to get his arms through the right holes of his jacket.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, confused. He dried his eyes on a tissue and took a deep, shaky breath.

"Have you ever loved someone so much, you just can't believe they're there with you? That they chose you and no one else?" he asked, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Yes, I have actually."

"Dude, would you believe it if I said I was scared? That I'm too scared to watch Rosalie walk down the aisle? What if she changes her mind and says 'no'?"

"She Won't do that." I assured him, helping him with his tie.

"Shit, you better be right or I'll thump you." he muttered.

I swear it's sacrilegious to swear and threaten your best friend in church.

I waited at the altar with Emmett, like I was supposed to.

I watched in amazement as Emmett's eyes went round and puppy doggish when he saw Rosalie walk down the aisle, wearing a beautiful white dress that fit her like a glove.

But that wasn't what made me blaspheme.

"Jesus Christ." I muttered when I saw Bella following the bride. She had an electric blue dress on, the neck line low. Her hair had been curled and pinned back into an elaborate bun, and her eyes were striking.

They were bright, alive, and they glowed when she spotted me standing at Emmett's side.

The priest glared at me and I rolled my eyes. I couldn't help blaspheming when I saw Bella. In my opinion, she was much more beautiful than the bride.

Don't tell Emmett that, though.

The ritual was pretty boring, and I was half asleep.

When Rosalie said 'I do' and Emmett slipped the golden band around her finger, I couldn't help but grin at the way his shoulders relaxed from the tense position they had been in before.

I watched, entranced, as Emmett and Rosalie danced, lost in each other's eyes.

I glanced down when I felt someone at my elbow.

"didn't you know it's part of the ceremony for the best man and the maid of honour to lead the dance after the Bride and groom?" Bella asked, grinning evilly.

"Well, I-"  
"And don't say you can't dance. That would be _so _lame." she grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor, her blue gown rustling in the slight breeze from the windows.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair.

"Oh, Bella. You have no idea how-"

"ssh.. It doesn't matter. You're here now." she reached up and ran a hand through my hair. Around us, other couples started dancing, enjoying the wedding.

I went on anyway, "Every day I couldn't stop thinking about you. I knew you felt betrayed by what I had done, and I really, really, really hated myself for it. I couldn't move on." I bought her hand to my lips and kissed her fingertips.

She blushed and laughed, "_I _couldn't move on. every time I tried, I could hear your voice saying 'be happy'. I thought I was going crazy, ask Alice." I glanced over at Alice, who was slow dancing with jasper, his head tucked in her shoulder.

"Aw, how _sweet_." I muttered, looking away, "If he hurts her, I _will _thump him." Bella laughed and kissed me, her warm lips making me lose sight of the room.

We talked some more. She asked me how university was going and I asked her how her classes were going. She told me their were a few classes she was enjoying, and I asked how the dancing performance had gone. Turned out that Jessica dumped her two hours before the performance. There was a lot of sympathy from my behalf. But soon enough the conversation went dead.

I had to change the mistake I had done so many years ago. The weight of the object in my pocket was burning my thigh.

Slowly, I guided her out of the dance room onto one of the balcony's over looking the lake. I held her to me as we gazed out at the stars.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to be with her forever, talk to her, knowing she would be their every time I needed her to be.

She pulled me onto the bench near the edge of the balcony and she rested her head on my chest. When would I do it? Most of all, when would I have the _courage_? What if she said no? I _would _commit suicide then. I really would.

Quietly, I moved and kneeled in front of her, placing my hands on her knees.

Her eyes widened.

"Bella, I know I have wronged you in the past, hurt you and humiliated you. I just wish you can forgive me." she was still staring at me in shock.

I fumbled in my pocket before drawing out the ring with it's embedded diamonds.

"What I'm trying to say is, you are the love of my life, Bella. My heart and soul. My sun and moon. My love and hurt. You are my everything," I took a deep breath and almost blurted it out, "Bella, will you be my wife?"

I looked up into her eyes and saw that she had tears. Oh God, what have I done?

She launched herself off the bench to kneel in front of me and cupped my face in her hands.

"Yes. Yes, I do." she whispered, as the tears started spilling down her face. I slid the ring onto the appropriate finger before kissing her.

When we both stood, Bella looked over the edge of the balcony. She ran her fingers through her hair, making the bun come undone.

I sat on the bench, watching her stare into the night, the engagement ring glittering on her finger.

She was mine now.

My angel.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, guys! Review please! And go read my other story Honey, Baby, Sweetheart. it doesn't seem to be getting a lot of reviews...)**


	20. Chapter 20

READ

**READ!**

OK people, you have asked me for an "Angel" Sequel and I am giving it to you. It is called Dark Angel and I will post the first chapter maybe today or tomorrow, so look out! And remember to review!


End file.
